Memories Never Forgotten
by NootalyaSafari
Summary: Raptorkit's seemingly normal life is halted when strange visions appear before her red eyes. With a growing power in enemy clan Marshclan, Raptorkit must rise through the ranks of Fallowclan. Cats are losing their lives, and, with the help of her brother and two friends, she must discover her past, accept the present, and face the future. Read and Review
1. The Clan Allegiances

**First of all, I want to thank you for coming to read my story. This is my first story on , so please don't judge too harshly or anything :) Here are the 2 clans and their members, and next chapter/page will be the prologue! Thanks and enjoy!**

Clan Alliegiances

Fallowclan

Clan of loyalty and strength, they stick to the warrior code and try to keep it straight.

 **Leader** \- Lionstar - A golden tom with dark stripes. He has a deep voice with yellow eyes.

 **Deputy** \- Shadowclaw - A dark grey, scarred tom with amber eyes.

 **Medicine cat** \- Mintfur - A white she-cat with light green eyes.

 **Medicine cat apprentice** \- Deerfoot - A young, brown tom with dark eyes and a stubby tail

 **Senior warriors** -

Riverheart - A blue-grey tom with deep blue eyes

Jaywing - A light grey tom with a scarred face and blue eyes

Birchleaf - A white she-cat with black spots and grayish eyes

 **Warriors**

Adderfang - A tan tom with a long tail and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Quailpaw

Desertflower - A beautiful orange female with green eyes

Mountainstorm - A large grey tom with orange eyes

Sandstream - A brownish tan she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice: Snowpaw

 **Apprentices**

Quailpaw - A brown she-cat with grey blue eyes

Snowpaw - A white she-cat with pink eyes

 **Queens**

Silvershine - A silver she-cat with dark stripes and blue eyes. Mate to Shadowclaw

Kits: Leopardkit - 5 moons - Black tom with yellow eyes and darker spots. Raptorkit - 5 Moons - Black she-kit with red eyes

Daisyfoot - An expecting queen with spiky, tan fur and pinkish eyes

Marshclan

A risk-taking, dangerous clan who lives on edge. This clan usually pushes aside the code just so they can get what they desire. Tread on their territory with caution.

 **Leader** : Foxstar - An old male with a russet pelt and black paws

 **Deputy** : Clawfur - A battlescarred male with deep amber eyes and brown pelt

 **Medicine Cat** : Reedpelt - A dark grey male with sharp fur and blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Bearpaw - A black tom with large paws and dark eyes

 **Senior Warriors** :

Stagfur - A large brown tom with emerald eyes. Brother to Grasspelt.

Grasspelt - A small tom with green eyes. Brother to Stagfur.

Redclaw - A russet she-cat with amber eyes

 **Warriors:**

Flowerleaf - A white she-cat with orange stripes

Mousefoot - A grey female with tiny paws and a long tail

Ashtail - A grey tom with darker spots.

Apprentice: Rockpaw

 **Apprentices**

Rockpaw - A grey tom with blue eyes

 **Queens**

Forestshadow - A brindle she-cat

Kits: Darkkit - A grey male with dark eyes - 4 moons. Spotted kit - A tortoiseshell female with blue eyes - 4 moons


	2. The Prologue

Foxstar trod through the swampy pines, pride bubbling underneath his pelt. He has just received his 9 lives yesterday, and he was the new leader of Marshclan. {With leadership, comes responsibility!} He remembered the phrase his former leader taught him on his deathbed. {Yes, responsibility..} He thought to himself as he jumped over a fallen log, {But it also comes with great power! I can rule the entire forest..} He thought hungrily.

His stomach growled.

Foxstar snarled. One of the bad things that came with leadership was the problems that the clan faced. Two rogues had been stealing their prey recently. There had been more than one occasion where hunting patrols came back with just a mouse because the duo had stolen everything else. Fang and Feather were their names. They were probably mates, but that was no excuse to take their prey! "They will pay..believe me!" He snarled at the forest and swamps around him. And to make matters worse, leaf bare was just a moon or two away, and they only had a mouse and two birds to feed the entire clan. That would feed the queens and maybe the warriors, but it certainly wouldn't feed the entire clan.

A sudden rustle made the new leader whip around, "Who is there?! Show yourself right now! I am NOT afraid!" He snarled, approaching a fern. Suddenly a dark shape leapt at him with a screech. Foxstar yowled, rearing on his hind legs and wrestling the opponent. Foxstar flipped the cat, and got a good look at him.

"YOU!" He hissed. It was Fang, one of the two rogues who were stealing prey. "Why have you been stealing our prey?!" He placed a paw on the tom's throat, unsheathing his claws. "When will you lea-"

"I'm sorry! I never meant to st-"

"DON'T INTERUPT ME!" He dug his claws into Fang's throat. Fang snarled in pain, and rolled. Foxstar leapt off him and the two cats faced each other. Foxstar was about to attack Fang as a sudden yowl echoed through the swamps. Four more cats leapt through some reeds and cattails. They saw Fang and instantly got ready to fight. At the same time, another rogue appeared beside Fang. It was his cohort, Feather. Foxstar laughed. It was 5 to 2. "This is so easy. We won before we even started." He cackled as they surrounded the two rogues. Suddenly Fang lashed out, causing two of his cats to back up. Taking the opportunity, Fang and Feather ran into the marshes. Foxstar snarled, "Don't just stand there you idiots! After them! Kill them, you fools!" He screeched. He and the patrol raced off into the evening swamps.

Foxstar burst onto the Thunderpath, his patrol of 4 cats behind him. Feather was backing on to the hard grey path, while Fang stood in front of her, hissing and lashing out at any cat who dared come close. Foxstar chuckled, "I wonder...what should we do? Kill you quickly, or torture you until you can't stand it and die? What do you think, Redpaw?" He asked the russet apprentice.

"Hmmm..." She thought, her eyes glinting dangerously. "Let's torture them!" Foxstar nodded, "Good apprentice, right answer!" Foxstar turned, and charged the two rogues. They turned on their heels and ran. Just as a monster came barreling down the Thunderpath. Foxstar skidded to a halt, turning and running back to the safety of his clanmates. He turned just in time to watch as the monster roared down on top of the two rogues. "What a pity." He said, with fake sympathy, "I wanted to kill them. Oh well. You guys head back to camp. I am going to..make sure they are gone for good."

After inspecting their corpses, Foxstar was walking through the forest when he heard a squeak. He stopped. It was so faint, he almost thought he didn't hear it. {What was that?} He thought, looking around. He heard the squeak again. He followed the squeaking until he found a well concealed den. Foxstar was surprised at how concealed it was. You could stand 2 cat lengths away and not see it. He ducked into it, and gasped.

"A kitten?" He looked at it. It was completely black, with it's eyes completely shut. He poked it with a paw, and it opened it's eyes. He gasped again, "A monster!" He looked around, and picked up the kit. It looked at him, it's bright red eyes shining. He couldn't have this filth in his territory. He ran to the small river separating his territory from Fallowclan's. He set the kitten down, "Dark Forest, take this kit. Bring it back to the forest from which it came!" With that, he picked up the kit and tossed it in the river. He watched it, hate in his eyes. He then turned and stalked into the swamps.

Two she-cats wondered the river's edge. It was Silverstripe and her elderly, sickly mother Sunnyheart. The medicine cat said Sunnyheart wouldn't live for much longer, and so Silverstripe decided to take evening walks with her mother, to fill her last days with content and happiness. "I can't wait until you're kits arrive, Silverstripe." Sunnyheart said to her pregnant daughter. Soon the elder started coughing, her body shaking.

"Don't talk, mom. You must rest your voice! Here, drink some water." She said, motioning to the river. As Sunnyheart leaned down to drink the cold, crisp water, she gasped. "What *cough* is that *cough*?!" She looked in the river. Silverstripe followed her gaze, and saw a black heap of fur clinging to the rocks.

"Oh my goodness! That's a kit! Stay here mom!" Silverstripe plunged into the icy water. She paddled furiously towards the kit, who was clinging onto the rock, desperately. Silverstripe grabbed the kitten, and swam towards her mother. As Silverstripe emerged onto the bank, Sunnyheart saw her red red. "That kit!" She coughed, "That kit is not normal..Cats *cough* don't *cough* have red eyes!" She frowned. Silverstripe instantly jumped to the kitten's defense, "Mom, this kit almost died! We must care and nurture it! It's not even a moon old."

"Who wil care for it?" Sunnyheart gently sat down.

"I can. My kits are due any day now. And Shadowclaw is my mate, he has a dark pelt. No cat will suspect."

"I don't know Silverstripe." Her mother warned.

"Mother, I can take care of this kit, and she will be the best warrior. Just wait and watch. I promise."


	3. The Vision

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites guys :D This is just an estimate, but I may be about to upload one chapter or so every day or every 2 days :) But remember this is just estimate, and if something happens I might not be able to post but I will try to let you guys know**

Chapter 1

"Marshclan! Attack!" Leopardkit squeaked.  
"You can't beat us! We are Fallowclan!" Raptorkit growled. The black she-kit pounced on her younger brother, her red eyes shining.  
"I am Foxstar, you can't defeat me! Hahaha!" Leopard kit squeaked as he pushed Raptorkit off.  
" _Ahem._ " A sudden voice made the two kits stop playing. Raptorkit looked up, and it was her father, Shadowclaw. "What are you kits doing? Your apprentice ceremony is in two days, and you should be thinking about who you want as your mentor. Not playing around like 1 moon olds."  
"I'm sorry, Dad." Raptorkit said sincerely.  
"Yeah..I am sorry, too." Leopard kit added, his golden eyes dim. Shadowclaw sat down, curling his skinny tail around his paws.  
Since Shadowclaw, the deputy of the clan, was Raptorkit's and Leopardkit's father, the two kits were given high expectations to uphold. Shadowclaw wanted to make sure that the kits would become great warriors. {And he should let us play more often..} Raptorkit thought glumly. "Well, how about you go get Daisyfoot some food. Her kits are coming any day now. She will need her strength." He looked at the two kits as they scampered off to the food pile.  
"What does Daisyfoot like to eat, Leopardkit?" Raptorkit asked her brother. The black kit shrugged and grabbed a rabbit. Raptorkit began to follow but suddenly stopped. She was having a Flashback.

 _"What if we leave her here too long and they find her?" A beautiful grey she-cat sat in front of Raptorkit. Beside her, a black tom with crimson eyes was pacing back and forth. "What if Foxstar finds her? She will be killed!" Fretted the she-cat.  
"Do not fret my dear. She won't be discovered. I will put more plants over the entrance of the den. And we won't be gone long. We'll just grab some mice and come back. She'll never know we will be gone." Said the tom, nuzzling the female.  
"I guess your right..I want to stay here with her but if you get spotted and caught you could get killed. And if I go with you she could be caught.. and who knows..I will come with you this time but next time I want to stay and guard her." Said the she-cat, standing up and nuzzling her mate. "She has your eyes you know." Said the mother, staring in Raptorkit's direction with love in her eyes.  
"Alright, let's go hunting. We will be back soon, little one." He licked Raptorkit's forehead, and the two ran out of the den._

"Raptorkit! Raptorkit!" Raptorkit was snapped into reality by Leopardkit's squeaking. "Why are standing there? I gave Daisyfoot the rabbit, now let's go see if Mountainstorm will show us how to spar! Then we will be ahead when are apprentices!"  
"Ok.." Raptorkit said, trotting after him. But her mind was somewhere else. She was thinking about what just happened. She never remembered being in a den, or anything about those two cats in the flashback. What was that place in the flashback? Who were those cats, and why were they acting like it was their duty to protect her. She didn't even know them! But Raptorkit didn't have time to think about that. Silverstripe called her and Leopardkit over, as the sun was beginning to set.

Raptorkit walked into the warm, cozy nursery. It reminded her of the little den in her flashback. She stared at the bracken walls, trying to remember if she had ever been in a concealed den with two strange cats who fretted about her being caught being some unknown clan. She sat on her nest, watching Silverstripe lick Leopardkit on the forehead, just like that strange tom did to her in the flashback. The cats in the concealed den seemed like they had to protect her with their lives. {Like parents or something.} She thought, {NO! Silverstripe and Shadowclaw are my parents. Leopardkit is my brother, and I don't have any parents that will conceal me in a hidden cave and leave me alone.} Raptorkit thought to herself. Just as she was about to sleep, she swear she heard a she-cat whisper in her ear,

 _"Good night, my little warrior.."_


	4. The Ceremony

_"They are coming! The patrol is coming this way!" The she-cat burst into the den, her eyes wild. The dark male whipped around, his crimson eyes wide. "How much time do you think we have?" He asked his mate.  
"They are on patrol, so we have a little bit of time." The grey queen mewed. The black tom nodded.  
"Alright, let's prepare. I will put more leaves and sticks over the entrance of the den. You go get that moss over there. Dip it in water, and when I am finished, squeeze the water around the ground to get rid of as many of our scents as we can. We don't want them finding us." Said the dark male. The she-cat nodded. The male trotted outside, the female following with wet moss._

Raptorkit woke up gently. Her dream remained fresh in her head. Who were those two cats in the dream? Who were they trying to hide from? Raptorkit yawned, closing her eyes again, trying to go back to sleep. She prayed to Starclan she wouldn't have more dreams about those 2 strange cats. But her sleep barely lasted 5 minutes before something began shaking her shoulder. "Raptorkit! Today is the day! We become apprentices today!"  
"Yes..yes.." Raptorkit told Leopardkit, her voice tired and slurred due to sleepiness. "But Dad said it wasn't until Sunhigh. I have plenty of time."  
"Well, Mom said you need to get ready." Leopardkit sat in front of her. "You need to wash and eat and stuff. You want to get Birchleaf as a mentor, right? You'd better look good if Lionstar is going to give you someone good. Plus have you noticed that none of the senior warriors have apprentices? Maybe we can get a senior warrior as a mentor!"  
"Now, Leopardkit," Silverstripe said from across the nursery, "All the warriors are great mentors. You're lucky that you have such amazing warriors who could be your mentor."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." Leopardkit smirked, and trotted outside to get breakfast. Raptorkit pushed herself out of her nest and nuzzled her mother. Silverstripe smiled, "Raptorkit, you need to clean up. Sunhigh will be here before you know it."  
"Yes, mother." The black she-kit mewed, trotting towards the fresh-kill pile. Across the clearing, she saw Snowpaw and Quailpaw talking. {In less than a day, I can be talking to them! I will be an apprentice!} She smiled, her red eyes gleaming. She picked a plump mouse from the pile, biting into it eagerly. She saw a cat approaching her, and looked up to see her father. "Hello, Dad!"  
"Are you excited, Raptorkit?" He asked, his deep amber eyes focusing on her red ones.  
"Yeah! I am really excited." She smiled.  
"Who do you think you will get as a mentor?" He asked again.  
"Well, I don't know, but I really want Birchleaf for a mentor. She is kind and very sweet." Raptorkit beamed.  
"Hm. Ok. Hope you get her then." He turned and stalked off to talk to Lionstar, who was sitting in the shade of the Great Rock. {Maybe Dad is telling Lionstar to give me Birchleaf as a mentor!} She thought excitedly to herself. She saw Lionstar nod. Raptorkit downed the rest of her mouse. Raptorkit began grooming herself. As she licked down her fur, she began thinking about her dreams and flashbacks. Those cats..? Who where they? Why were they so bent on protecting her? Raptorkit didn't even know them. {That male looked alot like me..} She frowned. Should she mention it to Mintfur, the medicine cat? Or was this something she should keep to herself? Raptorkit sighed. Maybe she should take a little nap. Sunhigh was several hours away. She could spare a catnap.

-A few hours later-

"Raptorkit, the meeting is starting in a little bit. Get up and get yourself ready." Silverstripe's gentle mew. Raptorkit woke up and quickly sat up. Silverstripe quickly groomed her kit's fur.  
Raptorkit smiled, "I am so excited, Mother!"  
"Get out there, my little apprentice. Lionstar will start any heartbeat now!" Silverstripe nudged Raptorkit outside, and the black kit scampered out. She smiled as Lionstar climbed onto the Great Rock. {Today is the day..The time is now!} She beamed as Lionstar called out,  
 **"Let all cats old enough to hunt prey gather beneath the Great Rock for a clan meeting!"** Lionstar stood majestically on the large rock, his golden pelt shining in the sun. As the cats gathered, Raptorkit, Silverstripe and Leopardkit sat in the front. Lionstar smiled as he started, "Today, we are gathered to appoint 2 new apprentices. Raptorkit and Leopardkit, would you please step forward?" With a smile on her face, Raptorkit stepped forward, her younger brother behind her. "Raptorkit, Leopardkit, it is time you became apprentices. Leopardkit ** _,_** you have reached 6 moons old. From this moment forward, until you gain your warrior name, you shall be known as Leopardpaw. Your mentor shall be Desertflower. Desertflower, you are kind and intellegent. I expect you to pass on these amazing traits to this eager learner."  
"Leopardpaw! Leopardpaw! Leopardpaw!" The clan cats called out. Raptorkit had to push down a squeak of excitement as Lionstar called out her name. Raptorkit walked forward, her head held high like her father taught her too. Lionstar smiled, "Raptorkit, you have reached 6 moons of age. Until you gain your warrior name, you shall be known as Raptorpaw." He smiled. Raptorpaw smiled, eagerly awaiting her mentor. Lionstar had a slight smile on his face, " **I will be your mentor."** He announced. The clan was silent with shock.  
Then they erupted into cheers, "Raptorpaw! Raptorpaw! Raptorpaw!"  
"This clan meeting is dismissed!" Lionstar announced. He then leapt off Great Rock and touched his nose to Raptorpaw's nose. His warm yellow eyes bore into her red eyes. "I will make you into a great warrior." He whispered. "Go rest and meet your new denmates: Snowpaw and Quailpaw. Meet back here in a little bit, and we can start our first lesson."  
Raptorpaw nodded eagerly, "Yes Lionstar!" She ran towards the apprentice den, where Leopardpaw, Snowpaw, and Quailpaw where waiting. Snowpaw greeted her, "Hello Raptorpaw! I have heard things about you. It will be fun spending the rest of my time in the Apprentice's den with you!" She smiled, "Right Quailpaw!"  
"Yeah." said the brown apprentice, "Right." She flicked her tail. Raptorpaw yawned, "I am tired. I had a long day. Can you show me my nest, please?" She asked. Snowpaw smiled, turned and beckoned for her to follow.  
"Don't think Quailpaw doesn't like you." She reassured, "She is just a bit sassy. But she will lighten up to you later on. Here is your nest." Snowpaw smiled, "Sandstream let me line is feathers and stuff. I hope you like it!" She grinned. As Raptorpaw lay down on it, she sighed contently,  
"It's perfect! It's so soft and springy..Thank you Snowpaw! I love it!" She lay down her head on her paws, then raised her head, "Oh I almost forget! I have to meet Lionstar!" Raptorpaw bolted out of the den, skidding to meet Lionstar who was patiently waiting.  
"Raptorpaw! Hello. Our first lesson today is on the warrior code."  
"Alright. I am ready."


	5. The Attack

(So sorry for not being able to update sooner D: Thanksgiving/Family caught up so I wasn't able to update. I will try to update more frequently starting now/this week)

About 1 moon later

Chapter 3

 _Silent as the falling snow.._ Raptorpaw's feet slowly slid over the leaves. Her red eyes were fixated on a figure in a distant clearing. The apprentice slithered through the shadows, not making a sound. _Silent as the falling snow.._ She repeated to herself. She was hunting a mouse. She couldn't hear him or even see him, but she knew her mentor, Lionstar, was watching her and assessing her. _I'd better not screw up._ She ordered herself and crouched. The mouse was just a tail length away. With a smirk, she crouched and leapt. Raptorpaw landed on the rodent, quickly biting it on the scruff and killing it. She smiled and lifted her head.  
"Not bad, Raptorpaw." Lionstar emerged from the ferns, a smile on his muzzle. Raptorpaw smiled sheepishly, licking her chest fur, "You should be proud, Raptorpaw, leaf-bare is coming in one moon, and hunting skills like that will be needed." He smiled at her, "How about you take that mouse to Daisyfoot and her kits. I heard she is craving mice." He winked at her. Raptorpaw beamed and headed back to camp. About 2 weeks ago, Daisyfoot had 2 kits: Robinkit and Rabbitkit. Robinkit is a brown tom with a long tail and yellow eyes. Rabbitkit is a tan female with pink eyes and long legs. Raptorpaw guessed she would be a fast runner. Lionstar broke her from her thoughts, "You don't have to train anymore today, you can play with Daisyfoot's kits or get some early sleep since you passed your mouse hunting assessment."  
"Thank you, Lionstar! Thank you!" She smiled and dashed to camp.

Raptorpaw arrived at camp and made a beeline for the nursery. She entered and found Daisyfoot and Adderfang watching the two kits wrestle and play. Daisyfoot looked at the mouse and smiled, "Sure hope that mouse is for me!"  
"Especially!" Raptorpaw nudged the mouse towards Adderfang and Daisyfoot.  
"Waptowpaw, can you show us to how to hunt?" asked Rabbitkit. With a nod of approval from their mother, Raptorpaw began to teach the tiny kits how to crouch.

Raptorpaw lay in her nest. After teaching the kits how to crouch and pounce properly, she had made a beeline for her nest. It wasn't even sunset, but she wanted to rest. Her mother had always told her that sleep was important. Just as she curled up, a flash erupted before her eyes.

 _Raptorpaw was in pure darkness. She looked around but couldn't see anything. She heard familiar voices.  
"Fang, have you fed the poor thing? She could be starving!" Fretted a she-cat. Raptorpaw couldn't see a thing, but she knew it was that grey she-cat from her flashbacks by the voice.  
_ _"Yes, dear, I gave her some chewed up mice meat. She gobbled it down like it was her last meal in her life!"  
"Alright..I am going to give her a little chewed up meat..Just to be sure." said the female voice. Sudden Raptorpaw opened her eyes. She could see. She was in the den, with the two cats.  
"Fang! Look! She opened her eyes!" said the female, Feather. She beamed, and Fang joined her. "She has your eyes darling.." Feather mewed, rubbing her nose against the tom's chest fur._

Raptorpaw woke from her sleep. _Another flashback_.. She thought. In the last moon, she'd had about 2 more flashbacks, one in a marshy forest and another in the den. _Maybe I should tell Mintfur about these flashbacks and dreams._ Raptorpaw thought. She stood up and walked outside, only to be knocked down.  
"Oof! What the-" she looked up to see Rabbitkit and Robinkit.  
"Raptorpaw!" Robinpaw mewled, "Can you show us how to fight? Plleeeaaasssee?" He asked.  
"No, sorry, kits. Lionstar wants me up and early today."  
"Aww..." The kits hung their head. Raptorpaw trotted out of camp after finishing a quick mouse, and met Lionstar in a clearing. Lionstar nodded to her, and stood up, walking to the other side of the clearing.  
"Today, we are going to work on tracking scents. Tracking is very important in fighting, hunting, and part of life. Come with me." Lionstar beckoned with his tail. Raptorpaw followed and they reached a trail, "Tell me what this scent is." Raptorpaw sniffed it, thinking for a moment.  
"Mouse?"  
"Correct. Now we are going to find another trail." Lionstar went at a steady lope into the forest. Raptorpaw followed, running the prey scents through her head. Suddenly Lionstar skidded to a halt in front of her. Raptorpaw yelped and crashed into him, causing him to whip around. But he wasn't angry or upset. He put his head to the ground and was sniffing.  
"Umm.." She said awkwardly, "I think I am sup-"  
"Hush, Raptorpaw. This is serious." Raptorpaw fell silent as her mentor glared at the ground. Raptorpaw didn't recognize the scent.  
"What is it Lionstar?" She quietly asked. Lionstar looked up. His fur was bristling. "Is it a fox? Is a badger or Twolegs or a dog?"  
"Shush." He growled. The thick fur on the leaders neck was on end. He tracked the scent, his ears pricked. Sudden horror crossed his face. "Raptorpaw! Get to camp now and w-"

 _ **"MARSHCLAN! ATTACK!"**_


	6. The First Battle

(NOTE: First battle :D Woot woot! Sorry for the delay, Exams and Christmas shopping got me busy. Anyway, you will have to settle with a battle :D)

Lionstar plunged into the undergrowth, Raptorpaw hot on his tail. They were just tree-lengths away from camp. They could hear the screeches of battle as Marshclan charged into their camp, attacking the warriors. Lionstar slowed and turned around, his golden eyes boring into hers, "Raptorpaw, listen to me." He breathed, his fur on end, "Don't try to be a hero and run blindly into battle. I need you to guard Robinkit and Rabbitkit. Got that?" He breathed. Raptorpaw nodded and whimpered slightly. Lionstar whipped around. With a battle cry true to his name, Lionstar plunged into battle. Raptorpaw hesitated for a second, then followed. The screeches of battle rung in her ears as she found the nursery. She joined Daisyfoot in guarding the two kits. Daisyfoot's normally spiky fur was puffed up, and her pinkish eyes were glaring. Suddenly a she-cat leapt at Daisyfoot, her russet pelt scarred and her amber eyes glowing.  
"Redfur! Stay away from my kits you fox-heart!" Daisyfoot snarled, lashing out with a paw. The russet warrior, Redfur, cackled,  
"I would like to see your kits. May I?" Suddenly Redfur leapt onto Daisyfoot, clawing at her as the queen tried to shake her off. Raptorpaw bit the she-cat's ear, pulling Redfur off of the queen. Daisyfoot ran inside to check on her kits. Redfur regained her footing, "You stupid apprentice!" Redfur launched herself at Raptorpaw, but the apprentice expertly leapt out of the way. Redfur quickly turned on her paws, latching onto the apprentice's shoulders and flipping Raptorpaw onto her back. Raptorpaw lashed out with her claws, but Redfur evaded the attacks. Then she pulled her clawed paw back and whacked Raptorpaw on the cheek. She screeched in pain, and Redfur slammed her paw into her opposite cheek. Raptorpaw's eyes widened. Wait a minute..what were stars doing in the middle of daylight? With one foul swipe, all Raptorpaw saw was darkness.

 _Raptorpaw was laying beside a river. She recognized it. It was the river that divided Marshclan and Fallowclan. Raptorpaw looked around. A fox was standing over her. She squeaked in terror, and the fox growled. Then it picked her up with surprising ease. "Put me down! Please!" She cried. The fox glared at her, his evil green eyes narrowed. Then she was thrown into the river. Raptorpaw gasped. Cold water splashed around her, freezing her black fur. She splashed around. "Help! Someone help me!" She cried, trying to swim. Water flooding her nostrils and she coughed, trying to expel the water. Raptorpaw's paws churned under her, trying to find solid ground under her. "Please! Help!" She cried. She couldn't tell if she was crying or if water just got in her eyes. Suddenly she saw something in the distance. A rock! She grabbed onto it, holding on as tight as she could. "Help.."_

Raptorpaw's eyes flashed open. She had been dragged to the outskirts of the battle. She got up, wincing as her cheek throbbed. She could feel the blood well up on the cut Redfur gave her. She looked around. The battle was still raging. Suddenly a hint of orangish fur caught her eye. A fox! In camp! Wait a minute, it was a cat..that looked like a fox. How was that possible? She yowled, and ran at him. The cat screeched as the black mass slammed into his side, knocking him over. The cat got up, his green eyes slits. He looked at her and gasped, _**"YOU! HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD YET?!"**_ Raptorpaw looked at him, confused.  
"Foxstar! Clawfur is unconscious! What do we do?!" A grey female ran up to him. Foxstar glared at her, "I have business to deal with." He growled lowly. The female turned and began to fight with Mountainstorm and Lionstar. Foxstar approached her, "I remember you. I met you 7 moons ago!"  
"What? You creep! I don't even know you!"  
"But I know you. I knew your parents." He cackled. "Now I need to finish what I started 7 moons ago!" He slammed into her, knocking the wind out of Raptorpaw. She gasped for air. Foxstar pinned her. **"You monster. I would be doing** ** _everyone_** **a favor if I killed you."**  
"What?! Why are you s-" The fox-like cat placed his claws on her throat.  
"GET OFF HER!" Foxstar was shoved off by Lionstar. Lionstar easily overpowered the smaller leader, and pinned him to the ground. "I want to see you and your clan out of here and this territory! You don't belong here!" Lionstar stepped off and Foxstar stood up.  
"Just because you have won this time, doesn't mean you will win next time! Marshclan, Retreat!" He yowled, and slashed Lionstar across the ear, "To remember me by." Then he ran out of camp. Lionstar growled, and pawed at his wound. Raptorpaw ran over to Lionstar, "Are you ok?!"  
"Yes, I am fine, Raptorpaw." He said, sitting down. Lionstar looked around, and his eyes widened, "Shadowclaw..?"  
"DAD?!" Raptorpaw whipped around. Deerfoot and Mintfur were treating Shadowclaw, who had a gash in his stomach. Raptorpaw ran over. Shadowclaw was out cold. Deerfoot looked at her,  
"Back up Raptorpaw, your fa-"  
"SHADOWCLAW!" Silverstripe yowled, running over and licking her mates face. Deerfoot frowned, but continued to treat the wound while Mintfur began looking at other cats.  
"Is Dad gonna be ok?" Leopardpaw approached. Deerfoot looked at Leopardpaw, his dark eyes seemingly endless,  
"Lionstar may have to consider finding a new deputy."

The statement hurt more than a 'No' could ever have.


	7. The Friend

-About a week after the battle-

Raptorpaw sat glumly in the apprentice's den. She was alone. Snowpaw and Quailpaw became Snowfoot and Quailheart. Her younger brother, Leopardpaw was on a hunting patrol with his mentor, Desertflower and a few other cats. Of course, Raptorpaw had already had her daily lesson from Lionstar. But the moment she had finished practicing her stalking that morning, she ran to her nest. Ever since her father and the deputy, Shadowclaw, had been severely injured in the battle with Marshclan, she had fallen into a state of depression. Her bright red eyes seemed dull in the dark of the den. She sighed and lay on her nest, which was lined with feathers, which Snowpaw did as a little gift before she earned her warrior ceremony. _"Lionstar may have to consider finding a new deputy."_ Deerfoot's words still left a hole in her heart. Raptorpaw was about to go to sleep when Robinkit, Daisyfoot's son, entered. "Waptorpaw? Are you ok?" He frowned, laying down next to her. Raptorpaw wanted to spill her feelings, all the hate towards Marshclan and the depression towards her fathers injury, to Robinkit. But the kit wasn't even a moon old. He wouldn't understand. He was never haunted by memories he never knew about. He would never understand how it felt to watch your father brush death.  
"I'm fine. Just tired.." She frowned, laying her head down on her paws.  
"You don't wook fine. You wook sad. I bwought you a mouse." He nudged her a mouse. Raptorpaw smiled, for the first time in two days, and began to eat it. {He is so kind...Why is he so kind to an apprentice he barely even knows?} She almost cried at the thought. Robinkit left, his tail high. Raptorpaw's eyes glowed, and she left the darkness of the den. Sunlight beamed in the camp. Raptorpaw felt her fur being heated up by the sun. She saw Lionstar emerge from the medicine cat den with a blank look on his face. He leapt onto the Great Rock,  
" **May all cats old enough to hunt gather beneath the Great Rock for a clan meeting."** He sat down and Raptorpaw practically teleported to the Great Rock, she ran so fast. Lionstar chuckled at her, and the rest of the cats gathered. "Every cat, I have news on Shadowclaw's recovery. I have talked to Mintfur and Deerfoot. They said he shall recover, but it may be a while before he can hunt and fight again." Raptorpaw smiled, her tensed up body relaxing. The cats around her murmured happily. "I am not finished." Lionstar continued, "Due to Shadowclaw's state right now, he won't be able to walk for a few days. So, until then, Riverheart will be our deputy for a few days." Riverheart lifted his head and smiled as the cats congratulated him. Raptorpaw smiled and nodded to him. She had never met the cat, other than being on the same patrol as him. He was a bit strict, but very nice. Lionstar dismissed the meeting, and went into his den. Some cats stayed to congratulate Riverheart, but Raptorpaw went to the medicine cat den. She nudged through the ferns, and saw her father on a bed of feathers and moss. Deerfoot was applying a paste to Shadowclaw's stomach wound, while Mintfur was sorting herbs and seeds and stuff.  
"How is he?" She asked. Deerfoot looked at her, smiling,  
"Shadowclaw is recovering, slowly but surely. In a week he should be able to hunt and patrol again." Raptorpaw smiled while Mintfur walked over to her,  
"Hey! I need you to help me sort these out!" She stuffed a bundle of herbs into Raptorpaw's face. Deerfoot chuckled while Raptorpaw was stuck sorting herbs.

-Later (this Time skip is brought to you by Mintfur's herbs!)-

Raptorpaw stumbled out of the den. Her nose stopped working hours ago. Herbs, Herbs, and more Herbs was all she smelled in there. Lionstar approached, "You smell like Mintfur's herbs. What were you doing in there?" He looked at her.

"Mintfur trapped me in there by making me sort herbs! Help me!"

(Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D)


	8. The Murder

(Sorry for not updating in so long :( )

Raptorpaw sat by the fresh-kill pile, waiting for her younger brother, Leopardpaw. He was supposed to meet her here a while ago. Riverheart had asked her why she was spending so much time by the fresh kill, and she responding by saying she was waiting for Leopardpaw. Her little brother wanted to meet her here by Sunup, now it was almost Sun-high. She sighed impatiently. What was his problem?! {Mental Note: Tell Desertflower to give Leopardpaw a lesson in punctuality..}

"Raptorpaw! I'm so sorry I'm late!" Leopardpaw appeared out of no where, out of breath and panting. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something. Did Lionstar give you a lesson on the warrior code, yet?"

"Umm..Yeah? Why?" She asked.

"Well, Desertflower is going to give me a test! I forgot the first three.."

"Uhh.." Raptorpaw thought, "Defend your clan, even at the cost of your life, Don't hunt or trespass on other clan's territory, and Elders, Queens, and Kits eat before Warriors and apprentices, unless told otherwise I think." She nodded.

"Thank you!" He said, and ran off towards the entrance to camp. Raptorpaw chuckled, and shook her head. The black apprentice picked up a mouse and began to eat. She finished the mouse, and stretched. Lionstar was with Mintfur and Shadowclaw, helping him to recovering his walking. Riverheart was watching the camp, his blue eyes scanning the camp. Raptorpaw was about to take a small nap when he called her over. "Yes, Riverheart?" She asked.

"I want you, Snowfoot, and Sandstream to go on a border patrol in a little bit. If you aren't ready..get ready." He dismissed her without another word, and Raptorpaw left. _{Cool! A border patrol without Lionstar.}_ She smiled, her red eyes gleaming. Snowfoot was waiting by the entrance, while Sandstream was wolfing down a squirrel. Raptorpaw ran up to Snowfoot,  
"Hi Snowfoot!" Raptorpaw smiled as the white warrior looked at her.  
"Hey, Raptorpaw! You ready to become a warrior?" She asked, playfully flicking her with her tail.  
"Oh please, I have only been an apprentice for 3 moons or so!" She laughed.  
"Are you two ready?" Sandstream asked as she walked up. Both the she-cats nodded, "Alright. Let's go!" Sandstream trotted out of camp, with Snowfoot and Raptorpaw following. As they left camp, Sandstream began talking without looking at them, "We need to patrol the eastern border. The river especially. There has been word of a fox near the area. We need to see if those rumors are true."  
"A fox?" Her breath hitched for a moment. She thought about Foxstar. Maybe it wasn't a fox at the border, but that crazed leader that tried to murder her! Sandstream looked at her,  
"You ok, Raptorpaw?" She looked at her. Raptorpaw nodded, and began to trot to the border. Sandstream snuck a quick look at Snowfoot, and they began to follow her.

Raptorpaw emerged onto the river. Her fur puffed up. Sandstream and Snowfoot emerged behind her. "Maybe slow down a bit? I'm supposed to be leading the patrol. " She laughed. Raptorpaw chuckled nervously. "Anyway, Snowfoot and Raptorpaw, you two go upriver, I will take downriver. Keep an eye out, and don't be afraid to call me for help!" She said, and began exploring the river.

"Come on Raptorpaw, let's go give this fox a what-for!" She ran upriver, with Raptorpaw following. "Why were you so nervous earlier?" She asked while sniffing at the ground.  
"Well, I don't know. It's just my first encounter with a fox.." She thought. Was that a lie? _{No. Foxstar is a cat, even if he looks and acts like a savage fox.}_ Snowfoot shrugged, and began to sniff at a bush while Raptorpaw smelled the area near the banks. Raptorpaw began to think about Foxstar, but Snowfoot called her over.  
"Look!" She said. Orange and white fur was snagged on a bush. "The fox was definitely here. It's fur was snagged here." Raptorpaw nodded. "It's quite fresh, like it was just here. Why does it smell..like a ...cat?"  
"What if it was the leader from Marshclan? He looks suspiciously like a fox! What if he was intruding or something?"  
"Well..that's certainly a possibility. But this fur is extremely fresh, and there is a little bit of blood where he was snagged on a thorn. That must mean..he is still here!" Snowfoot frowned, "Raptorpaw, keep your guard up! We don't know wh-"

"YOOOOWWWWW!" A shriek erupted through the river banks.  
"That sounded like Sandstream! Hurry! She might be in trouble!" Snowfoot took off, with Raptorpaw at her heels. They found Sandstream pinned under a fox. No. It wasn't a fox. It was Foxstar. He had Sandstream pinned under him, a paw on her throat.

"Oh look, your friends are here! And that little **monster** , too!" He growled at Raptorpaw. _{What's his problem!?}_ She thought as she snarled back at him. Snowfoot crouched, her claws unsheathed and ready to defend her mentor. Foxstar chuckled.  
"If you want to fight me, go ahead. I'm ready!" He cackled, his claws digging into Sandstream's fur. The warrior growled in pain, her eyes wide. Snowfoot yowled, leaping at Foxstar. Foxstar crouched and leaped off of Sandstream, clawing her throat in the process. Sandstream screeched as Snowfoot and Raptorpaw battled the orange and white tom. The bushes to the right of them erupted as Mintfur and Lionstar leapt onto the scene. Shadowclaw followed a few steps behind. Lionstar and Shadowclaw quickly saw Foxstar, and the four cats quickly overpowered him. Mintfur was helping Sandstream as Lionstar chased Foxstar back across the river.  
"Never come back, Foxstar!" He roared across the river to his retreating form. "You're not welcome here!" He turned and saw the cats gathered around Sandstream.  
"I'm sorry, guys. Her wound is too deep and she has lost too much blood. Her life is in Starclan's paws now." She hung her head sadly.  
"Let's take her back to camp. The others need to know what happened." Lionstar said, his voice grim.

"Everycat. Yesterday, we lost one of our best warriors. Sandstream has died at the paws of Foxstar, the leader of Marshclan. We managed to get there to chase him off, but it was too late. We shall have a last mourning session before we bury her." Lionstar bowed his head sadly. Snowfoot and several other warriors close to Sandstream were mourning sadly. Raptorpaw was watching over Rabbitkit and Robinkit as Daisyfoot paid her respects to her old friend.  
"Raptorkit? What's going to happen now?" Robinkit looked at her.  
"I'm not sure. I just know one thing. Foxstar of Marshclan is a bad cat." She looked at both of the kits. "I pray none of you stray across the border." She sighed as the senior warriors carried her for burial. Leopardpaw approached her.  
"Lionstar wants to talk with you after this..He says it's important." Raptorpaw nodded solemnly. As the cats began to sadly get back to their normal routine, Raptorpaw made her way to the Leader's den. Lionstar joined her, "Raptorpaw. Can you please tell me what happened with Foxstar and Sandstream?"

"Yeah..Me and Snowfoot were patrolling downriver, she was patrolling upriver. We got word that a fox was spotted there, so we decided to split to cover more ground. We found some fur snagged on a bush, orange and white fur. Probably Foxstar's. We were going to investigate some more, but we heard a shriek. We ran to help Sandstream, and Foxstar was already pinning her. Snowfoot began to battle him, but he still caught Sandstream in the throat. I tried to help Snowfoot, because I thought we could take him out, together. That's when you all appeared." She sadly, tears pricking her eyes.

"Alright. Thank you, Raptorpaw. You can go get something to eat. I know you must be shaken up."

"Yeah..Thanks.."


	9. The Kits

Raptorpaw leapt at Lionstar, her paws outstretched. The leader quickly dodged out of the way. Raptorpaw growled, turned and swiping at him. She landed a hit on his shoulder. Lionstar attempted to counter with a nip to the ear, but the black apprentice dodged out of the way. She kicked him in his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Lionstar backed up, trying to catch his breath, but Raptorpaw knocked him over, soon pinning the leader under her paws. She placed a paw on his throat, so he couldn't move.

"Great job, Raptorpaw! You are a natural born fighter!" Lionstar praised. Raptorpaw let him up and he shook his fur. "If I were an enemy cat, I'd be running in the other direction!" He smiled at her. Raptorpaw smiled, her red eyes gleaming in happiness. Lionstar was one of the strongest cats in the clan. {He was probably taking it easy on me, but I still beat him!} She smiled happily. Raptorpaw began to walk back to camp, with Lionstar in the lead. He looked at Raptorpaw, "Hey, do you know how old Robinkit and Rabbitkit are?" He asked her.

"Umm..5 moons? About?" She looked back, "Why?"

"Well, the two have been showing extraordinary skill. Rabbitkit has amazing stealth and Robinkit can fight as well as you can..for his size, of course. So I was wondering about them becoming apprentices.

"I thought a kit had to be 6 moons old to become an apprentice..?" Raptorpaw looked at him, a concering look on her face.

"Yes. I know. I was just thinking about them. You've been an apprentice for 3 moons? 4?"

"Yeah. How long does an apprentice have before it becomes a warrior?" She asked him.

"It usually depends on how well the apprentice's training is going. You're doing pretty well, you might even finish before your brother, Leopardpaw, does." Lionstar smiled at her. Her eyes shined. As the duo reached camp, Robinkit and Rabbitkit bombarded her. {These kits aren't kits anymore!} She thought. Robinkit was growing like a weed, with Rabbitkit just shorter than him. She was knocked over, and the kits began to climb all over her. She pawed the kits off.

"Hey Raptorpaw! Wanna spar?!" Robinkit crouched in front of her. Without waiting for a reply, he leapt at her. Raptorpaw reared up. Robinkit may be 5 moons old, but she was still bigger. She easily pinned Robinpaw under her.

"You may be a good fighter, but I have had mo-" Raptorpaw was suddenly caught off guard as Rabbitkit leapt onto her back. Robinkit used the sudden distraction to his advantage, getting up from underneath Raptorpaw and battering her face lightly. Raptorpaw fell over due to Rabbitkit on her back, and the two pinned Raptorpaw.

"Woah! You guys are amazing fighters!" She got up, "You guys are only five moons old, and you fight like apprentices!"

"Thanks!" The kits said in unison. Rabbitkit smiled, her stubby tail held high while Robinkit blushed and licked his chest fur. Raptorpaw smiled. She looked over and saw Lionstar and Shadowclaw watching them. Shadowclaw had gotten better, and Riverheart was a senior warrior once again. Raptorpaw watched as the golden leader looked at Shadowclaw and nod, before walking to the nursery. Robinkit looked over to where se was looking. "Why is Lionstar going in the nursery? Does he want to talk with Mommy?"

"I guess. Maybe he is talking about making you guys apprentices." She smiled, "After all, he was watching you guys just now. I think he was pretty impressed, if I must say so myself." She praised the two of them. This only made the kits more happy. Raptorpaw nodded.

She then walked over to the Elders den. The Elder's den wasn't used very much, since the last elder, Sunnyheart, died about a week before Raptorpaw was born. The den was now empty. Sometimes Raptorpaw came to the den when she was stressed or upset. The den was filled with moss, feathers and soft leaves. She lay on one of the beds, staring at the sky. The clouds floated lazily in the vast blueness of the sky. Raptorpaw yawned. She was pretty tired. Two spars in a row, one with Lionstar and another with the two kits, were pretty exhausting. Raptorpaw was about to take a nap when a sudden thud made her look up. Robinkit approached her.

"What are you doing in here? You're not an elder!" He laughed, laying down next to her. Both the cats lay on their backs, looking at the sky.  
"Sometimes I come here when I am angry or upset. I just gaze at the sky. It makes me feel relaxed." She breathed. She smiled. She lay on her back. Robinkit lay beside her, skygazing with her. He kept stealing quick glances at her, but Raptorpaw didn't seem to notice. {This is what life should be like,} Raptorpaw thought to herself, {Skygazing with my friends. Nothing could ever go wrong now.} Her red eyes closed.

 _Raptorpaw was in a meadow. Her black fur was silky soft, and her red eyes were shining. She was playing with Rabbitkit and Robinkit. Lionstar, Silverstripe, Shadowclaw, and Daisyfoot were watching them play. Suddenly darkness began swarming the meadow. First it swallowed the cats watching them play. "No.." She whimpered. Then Rabbitkit and Robinkit. She cried out, and Foxstar leapt at her. Foxstar jabbed her shoulder, disabling her and began strangling her with his paws._

"Raptorpaw! Wake up!" Robinpaw gently pawed her shoulder and neck, "Wake up! You're having a bad dream!" He mewled desperately. He frowned as she woke up.

"How long was I sleeping?"

"It's almost sundown. You should go on to your nest now."

"Ok.." Raptorpaw stood up and trotted to the apprentice's den. Her brother was already curled up, snoring lightly. Raptorpaw walked to her nest. She lay down on her nest. It didn't feel the same as the nest in the Elder's den. She frowned. Raptorpaw lay on her side. She was almost instantly asleep. This time, she didn't have any dreams.  
When she woke up the next morning, the smell of water in the air filled her nostrils. {Please don't let it be raining..} Leopardpaw wasn't in the den, but his scent remained fresh. {Desertflower must be having him up bright and early..Except it's not bright.} She lifted herself up and walked out of the den. Clouds covered the sky, making it seem grey and dull. Thunder boomed in the disntance. Lionstar approached her, "There will be no lesson today. I saw lightning just now, and I don't want to risk being out in the forest today if there is a risk of forest fire." He informed her. Raptorpaw nodded, and approached the food pile. There wasn't really a variety to pick from. It was mostly mice, with one bird and one rabbit. {I will let Daisyfoot have the bird or rabbit. I'll just take a mouse.} She picked out a plump mouse and trotted to her nest. She was glad, because just two heartbeats later a downpour started. Adderfang, Mountainstorm and Jaywing, who were chatting by the entrance were yowling. Raptorpaw laughed as the three, supposedly big, tough warriors, ran into the den, their fur all puffed up. Thunder and lightning boomed. About 10 heartbeats after, Leopardpaw emerged into the den, his fur soaked. Raptorpaw laughed as he shook himself clean. Leopardpaw glared at her. Raptorpaw shuffled over, helping him dry his fur. "Thanks.." He said.  
"Anytime!" She smiled. Raptorpaw stared outside, watching it rain. From her angle, she could see into the nursery. Robinkit and Rabbitkit were huddling with Daisyfoot. She smiled. When would the kits become apprentices? Lionstar had hinted at making them apprentices early. The two certainly had it in them. Robinkit was a great fighter. He was much stronger than he looked. Rabbitkit was extremely fast and very stealthy, a perfect hunter to-be. Raptorpaw smiled. She walked to her nest. Maybe today would be a lazy day. A day to catch up on sleep maybe? Raptorpaw curled up in her nest. She yawned, soon falling into a sleep.


	10. The Apprentices

-About 1 Moon or so later-

 _"Let all cats gather under the high rock for a clan meeting."_ Lionstar announced. Raptorpaw looked up as Lionstar called Robinkit and Rabbitkit to the front of the meeting. Daisyfoot sat next to Adderfoot, proud as can be.

 _"Robinkit_ ** _,_** _you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Robinpaw. Your mentor will be Snowfoot_. _Snowfoot, I hope you will pass down all your intellegence to Robinpaw."_ Lionstar said proudly. The clan began to cheer,

"Robinpaw! Robinpaw! Robinpaw!" The entire clan cheered. Robinpaw smiled. He walked over to Snowfoot, who touched her nose to continued.

"Rabbitkit, you have reached six moons of age, and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Rabbitpaw. Your mentor will be Jaywing. Jaywing, you are an amazing hunter. Pass on your skill and techinique to this young apprentice." The clan yowled her named as Rabbitpaw touched her nose with Jaywing's. Her eyes sparkled as she touched her nose with the older warrior. The cheering died down as the meeting dispersed. Robinpaw and Rabbitpaw quickly walked up to the Apprentice's Den, where they met with Raptorpaw. "Hey, kits!" She smiled.

"We're not kits anymore!" Rabbitpaw laughed, "We are apprentices, just like you guys!"  
"Heh. Your much younger than me! That's for certain. You will always be a kit in my mind." Raptorpaw playfully cuffed her on the ear. Rabbitpaw laughed. She was about to counter when Jaywing called her over. "Oh, I have to go Raptorpaw. See you later!" She smiled and ran off to meet her mentor. Raptorpaw smiled and was about to find Leopardpaw when Lionstar walked over. His golden eyes gleamed.  
"Raptorpaw. I need you and your brother to make new nests for Rabbitpaw and Robinpaw. Leopardpaw is out gathering moss. I need you to get feathers to line the beds with."

"Yes, Lionstar. Consider it done!" She said, cheerfully. Raptorpaw left camp. She knew where a sparrow nest was. Yesterday two sparrows occupied the nest. She didn't know if they had been hunted or not, but there would probably be feathers in and around it. Raptorpaw found the large oak tree, and saw the nest about 3 branches high. She launched herself into the tree, expertly and nimbly climbing through the branches until she found the nest. Luckily the sparrows were out gathering food, so the nest was empty. She carefully walked over to it. Three tiny chicks were sleeping soundly. Part of Raptorpaw told her to kill the chicks to feed the clan, but another part told her to wait until they grew big enough to become proper hunting game. She sighed. She reached her paw in and gently removed 4 sparrow feathers. She accidently nudged the smallest chick, and it started chirping and tweeting. She frowned. "Hey!" She hissed at the bird, "Make another chirp and I may reconsider my decision to spare you!" She growled. The bird quieted down. She picked up 2 more feathers. She turned and gingerly climbed down the tree, careful not to drop any of the feathers. She reached the ground and ran to camp, careful not to gag on the feathers.

Raptorpaw reached camp and it was about 1 hour until sundown. She trotted to the Apprentice's Den. Leopardpaw was waiting in the den.  
"Hey, Raptorpaw! I already put the nests down. You can line them with those feathers now. Raptorpaw nodded, and lined each bed with three feathers, making sure they were nice and fluffy. Raptorpaw smiled,  
"This out to be nice. They will like it!" She smiled. The black apprentice trotted over to the fresh kill pile. She picked up a bird and began to eat. Quailheart walked over. She was slightly surprised to see her. The brown warrior preferred to not to be seen in broad daylight. She worked best during night, under the cover of darkness. Raptorpaw thought it was quite impressive that she chose to be out in the night. Quailheart was the reason why more food appeared on the prey pile the next morning.  
"So. How's it going?" She asked, her greyish blue eyes dull.  
"I am doing good. Lionstar is a great mentor." She smiled, her eyes gleaming.  
"Cool." Quailheart said as she bit into a mouse. Raptorpaw beamed. On a normal day Quailheart wouldn't talk to anyone except Snowfoot. The only cats she has talked to since she became a warrior were Snowfoot, Lionstar, and Shadowclaw. But now she was starting to warm up to Raptorpaw, which made the small, black apprentice feel good.  
"So..um..Quailheart. What are some tips for hunting in darkness?" She asked. Quailheart thought for a bit.  
"Don't rely on your eyesight. Use your hearing and smell. But it may be easier for you since you have a black pelt." The warrior nodded. Raptorpaw smiled, and was about to respond when she heard rapid pawprints. She turned. Robinpaw ran into camp, panting. He was soon followed by Snowfoot, who was escorting two cats. Not only were they normal cats.

They were Marshclan cats.


	11. The Ambush

Raptorpaw watched as the two Marshclan cats walked into camp. Almost the entire Fallowclan was watching, some glaring.

"We have come to see Lionstar." Said the first one. His brown, scarred pelt was well groomed. Obviously he wanted a good impression. {Good impression. Ha! After what they did to my father, they will never have a good impression on me.} She growled to herself. Quailheart could tell she was upset.

"Don't attack them." She whispered to her. "That brown, scarred cat is Clawfur, their deputy. And the dark grey male is Reedpelt, the medicine cat. It must be important." Quailheart looked at her. Clawfur repeated himself,

"We have come to see Lionstar." His amber eyes scanned the camp for the leader. He rested his eyes on Raptorpaw, blinked, and moved on. Lionstar appeared, on High Rock. He looked at the two Marshclan cats below.

"Welcome, Clawfur and Reedpelt. Why is it you've come to see us?" He asked, his tail swaying slowly.

"We bring a message from Foxstar." Reedpelt said, his blue eyes unwavering. At the mention of Foxstar's name, the cats began to murmur. Raptorpaw growled at the mention of his name. {He's evil!} She thought to herself.

"Calm down." Lionstar ordered the clan, "Let these two speak."

"We bring a message from Foxstar. He wants to meet you tomorrow at Sunset, by the group of Pine trees at the border." Clawfur stated. More cats began to talk amongst themselves, and Raptorpaw frowned. {Why would he want to meet Lionstar? All that cat wants to do is fight and kill!} She growled. Lionstar ordered the clan to calm down again.

"Tell Foxstar we will meet him, but he had better not to try anything stupid." Lionstar continued, "I want this meeting to be one of peace, not one to start a war." Lionstar ordered the two cats.

"Also, Lionstar, I would like to speak with you in private, please." Clawfur said, his voice a little quieter. Lionstar nodded, his tail swishing. The two cats entered the Leader's den. Shadowclaw stood guard outside the den. His amber eyes warned away any cat who dared to get near.  
Meanwhile, Reedpelt, the medicine cat, went into the Medicine den to exchange knowledge with Mintfur and Deerfoot. Raptorpaw looked at Quailheart, but the brown-furred warrior didn't say anything. Leopardpaw, Robinpaw, and Rabbitpaw approached. All three looked pretty startled. Quailheart looked at the four apprentices and left, not wanting to socialize. Rabbitpaw looked at Raptorpaw, her tail bobbing up and down, "What do you think Clawfur and Lionstar are talking about?" She asked. Raptorpaw shrugged. Rabbitpaw was about to continue, but Leopardpaw interrupted,

"I bet 2 mice they are talking about Foxstar. That good for nothing cat doesn't deserve to be leader!"

 _"Ahem."_ A growl made Leopardpaw look around. Silverstripe glared at him. Leopardpaw flashed an apologetic smile, but turned back to the other three apprentices, his yellow eyes flashing,  
"I still think they are talking about him." He said. The other three nodded. "Hey! How about after this, we go ask Lionstar for permission to do our own hunting patrol?" He asked.  
"I don't know, we may need a warrior to watch over us as we hunt." Robinpaw said. Rabbitpaw nodded.  
"We can just ask one of the Senior Warriors to come with us. Who knows? We may learn a thing or two!" He smiled. Raptorpaw shrugged,  
"It may be worth a try." She said, her tail flicking excitedly. Rabbitpaw was about to say something, but Clawfur and Lionstar exited the den. The cats turned towards the two to see if there was anything to say. Clawfur's tail drooped a little, but Lionstar expression was blank. Clawfur walked over to the Medicine den. He called for Reedpelt. Raptorpaw watched as the dark grey medicine cat trotted up, a bundle of herbs and leaves in his jaws. Clawfur turned and nodded to Lionstar, who dipped his head in return. Then the two cats left.

* * *

 **One day later**

 **Lionstar's P.O.V.**

Lionstar stood on Highrock. It had been a day since Clawfur and Reedpelt's visit. Lionstar was considering who to take. He wanted to take enough cats to fight off Foxstar in case he attacked. He knew for a fact he wasn't going to take Raptorpaw. During the battle he had specifically targeted the young apprentice. He didn't want to risk her life. He had already talked to the cats he considered taking. Lionstar would be taking Shadowclaw, Mintfur, Riverheart, Mountainstorm, and Adderfang. All the cats had agreed to accompany him. They would be leaving once they were all ready. Lionstar had already eaten two mice and groomed his fur until it was perfect. As he waited for Mountainstorm and Adderfang to stop eating, he began thinking of what Clawfur had told him in his den. Clawfur had informed him that Foxstar was becoming corrupt. Lionstar frowned as he sat down. Clawfur had asked for Fallowclan's help in overthrowing Foxstar. No. He _begged_ for his help. {If the deputy of a clan is reduced to begging for help, there really is something wrong.} Lionstar sighed. The sun began to dip towards the horizon.

"I would like all the cats attending the meeting to gather at the entrance of camp. We will leave shortly." He called out. The five cats walked over to the entrance. Mintfur had a bundle of herbs in her jaws. {Hopefully we won't need those herbs..} He thought. Lionstar leapt off of the Highrock. He saw Raptorpaw talking with Leopardpaw, Robinpaw, and Rabbitpaw. He gave them a stern look, telling the apprentices to stay in the camp and not wander off. He then joined his clanmates at the entrance. "Let's go." He said.

Lionstar charged through the undergrowth, the five cats following shortly after him. They were headed to a clearing right on the border. The clearing had almost no food, so no clan was really interested in it. It was the perfect meeting place. The clearing came into view and Lionstar leapt into the clearing, his patrol following. Foxstar was grooming himself on one side of the clearing. He was alone, and didn't really seem to care that Lionstar brought five extra cats.  
"Why, I am so glad you made it, Lionstar. I have a...proposition for you!" He grinned in a wicked, evil way. Lionstar sat down, catching his breath. Shadowclaw sat beside Lionstar, while the others sat behind him.  
"Go ahead Foxstar. I am listening." Lionstar curled his tail around his paws. Foxstar chuckled,  
"Of course you're listening. This is important. Plus it's rude not to listen. **Anyway** , I have a deal for you. And it's a good deal, so LISTEN UP!" He said. "I want something from you. I will never attack your clan again, if you hand over that apprentice: Raptorpaw." He said darkly, his eyes slightly narrowed. Lionstar snarled,  
"Why in Starclan's name do you want her so bad? She never did anything to you!" The golden leader hissed. But it was Shadowclaw who was more upset.  
"My daughter has never done anything to you! If you want Raptorpaw, you will have to kill me first!" Shadowclaw yowled, his claws unsheathed.  
"Calm yourself, Shadowclaw." Lionstar said, and turned to Foxstar, "We decline your offer."  
"Seriously?" Foxstar growled, "You would rather have the risk of being attacked rather than simply handing over one apprentice?" He bared his teeth slightly, and Lionstar narrowed his eyes,  
"I told you, Foxstar. I would rather be bombarded by attacks then to hand over my cats to you." He said, boldly.  
"Fine. You're loss." Foxstar yowled, and the bushes shuddered around him. Marshclan cats surrounded them. Literally, every cat from Marshclan. He could see apprentices around Raptorpaw's age. A pregnant queen stood beside a tom. And right beside Foxstar, he saw Clawfur, a sorrowful look in his amber. 'I'm so sorry..' Clawfur mouthed. The cats around him began to bristle and hiss, ready to defend themselves.

"Marshclan." Foxstar growled. "Kill them all."


	12. The Deputy

**-Raptorpaw's Point of View-**

The sun was just setting beyond the horizon as Raptorpaw finished her dinner. The patrol to have a meeting with Foxstar had left about 7 minutes ago, and Raptorpaw wasn't all that worried. Lionstar had taken the strongest warriors with him, and he also brought Mintfur. She remembered one of Lionstar's lessons: Never attack a medicine cat. Attacking a medicine cat is almost as bad as attacking a kit. Foxstar wasn't evil enough to attack a medicine cat, was he? She shook her head. As she finished her dinner, she headed over to her den. Raptorpaw crawled into her nest, her red eyes glowing dimly in the dark. She could hear Robinpaw, Rabbitpaw, and Leopardpaw snoring gently, and she felt Rabbitpaw occasionally kicking her. {Maybe she is dreaming about chasing prey.} She thought, staring at the younger apprentice. She then yawned, and lay her head down on her nest.

 **-Lionstar's Point of View-**

Lionstar snarled as the Marshclan cat's surrounded him. Thoughts swarmed through his head, {Foxstar is evil! Not only is he attacking us, but he is using young apprentices and pregnant queens to fight!} He growled. Foxstar smirked as the cats attacked. Lionstar and his patrol formed a circle, defending each other and fighting off the cats. Foxstar stood back, his tail curled around his paws. Lionstar wanted to claw his face right off his smug face. Foxstar caught Lionstar's glare and smiled. Lionstar leapt at Foxstar, his paws outstretched. He knocked over the smaller leader, but Foxstar easily knocked him off. Lionstar was about to launch another attack on Foxstar, but another cat leapt on Foxstar's back. Lionstar was surprised as Clawfur latched onto his leader's back and bit his ears. Foxstar screeched as Lionstar joined in the fight, clawing Foxstar's cheek. His green eyes flashed as he dislodged Clawfur from his back. "You traitor!" He yowled, launching himself at his deputy. Lionstar intercepted him, knocking him over and pinning him on his back.  
"Get out of here, Foxstar. Take your rogues with you!" He growled in his face, his teeth bared and claws unsheathed. Foxstar growled in frustration. Obviously he didn't want the battle to be over this quick. Lionstar was about to repeat his message, but another cat attacked Lionstar. Lionstar grabbed the cat by it's tail, dragging it off. He struck the warrior in it's shoulder, and stared into the battle. Lionstar's warriors were tiring, but fighting valiantly. {We need more cats..} He thought. "Adderfang!" He yowled. The warrior had an apprentice pinned under his paws, but he looked at the leader, "Get back to camp and get more warriors! We need help!" He growled. The tan warrior nodded, and leapt into the ferns. Lionstar watched as he retreated towards camp. Now only him, Shadowclaw, and Riverheart were fighting off the warriors, since Mintfur was treating a gash on Mountainstorm's shoulders, while Riverheart covered them. Lionstar charged into the fray, viciously battling two warriors at the same time. Lionstar snarled as the two warriors began clawing at him. Backing up, he began to lash out. One of the warriors swatted the side of his face, causing him to stumbled slightly. Taking advantage of his lost footing, the warriors knocked him onto his back, and began to assault his stomach and neck. Luckily the thick fur on his neck protected him, but the warriors began to claw at his stomach. Lashing up with all four legs, he kicked them away. He got up and growled. The two warriors circled him, and when they were on either side of him, they leaped at him. Lionstar backed out of the way, causing the two to collide with each other. He then began to attack them one at a time. But one of the warriors got up and began to counter attack. The warrior bit down onto his neck and held on. Lionstar tried to grab the cat, but while he was struggling, the other warrior bit onto his leg. Lionstar yowled in pain. The warriors continued their onslaught.

"Fallowclan! Attack!" Suddenly the bushes and ferns exploded as more Fallowclan cats arrived. Lionstar yowled in happiness. Led by Adderfang, Jaywing, Birchleaf, Desertflower, Daisyfoot, Snowfoot, Quailheart, Raptorpaw, and Leopardpaw charged into the clearing. The odds were evened and the battle turned in their favor. The Fallowclan cats quickly overcame the Marshclan cats. Lionstar, with the help of Birchleaf, easily fought off the two warriors he was fighting. He watched Raptorpaw and Leopardpaw used teamwork to fight and defeat Stagfur, one of the senior warriors. Soon, Foxstar was forced to call his warriors back. Each side faced each other. For a moment it looked like the two would battle it out again, but Foxstar turned to one of his cats. Clawfur. His amber eyes were locked on the ground.  
"Clawfur. You betrayed us. Yet you have the audacity to call yourself a deputy of Marshclan?" He slammed into him, causing him to fall. "Come on, true Marshclan warriors, we are leaving." He turned and left, leaving Clawfur watching them leave. Lionstar limped up to Clawfur, his leg aching from the warrior's bite.  
"Clawfur, you may stay with us until I decide what to do with you." He said.

 **-Raptorpaw's point of view-**

Raptorpaw watched as Lionstar led the cats back to camp. Clawfur was in the very back. {He knew they were going to attack us.} She glared at him. His eyes were on the ground as he limped after the battle patrol. They arrived at the camp, and Deerfoot and Mintfur began treating the cats. Lionstar immediately jumped on Highrock. Raptorpaw thought he was going to let Clawfur have it, but instead he called her and Leopardpaw forward. {This is it!} She thought excitedly. She quickly groomed her chest fur and lifted her head and tail high as she joined her brother under the high rock. Silverstripe and Shadowclaw sat beside each other, pride and glee in their eyes.

"Raptorpaw and Leopardpaw. Both of you fought valiantly and bravely in the battle, defeating one of the strongest Marshclan warriors using team work. And for that, I shall commence your warrior ceremony. Do you both promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend Fallowclan, even at the cost of your life?"  
"I do, Lionstar!" Raptorpaw smiled.  
"I promise!" Leopardpaw responded, his eyes glowing.

"Then from this day forward, Leopardpaw, you shall be known as Leopardroar. Starclan honors your bravery and intellegence. Raptorpaw, you shall be known as Raptorclaw. Starclan honors your intellegence and morality. May you both protect Fallowclan with your lives."

The clan began to cheer, "Raptorclaw! Leopardroar! Raptorclaw! Leopardroar!" Raptorclaw beamed, her head and tail high. Leopardroar lifted his head. The clan began congratulating them, and Raptorclaw laughed. {Life is good..} She thought. "You two will have to stand vigil all night tonight to guard camp." Lionstar continued. Raptorclaw and Leopardroar smiled as their parents approached them.

"I am so proud of you two!" Silverstripe smiled, her eyes full of joy. Shadowclaw smiled and nodded. His amber eyes were full of pride. But the happy atmosphere was short lived.

"Now. Clawfur, will you step forward please." Lionstar said, his voice void of the happiness he was just displaying. The clan parted to let the former deputy walk to the High rock. His face was full of shame and his body was low to the ground. Lionstar frowned, "Clawfur, you have led our clan into a trap. Why?" He growled.  
"Foxstar forced me. He thought that you would think it wasn't dangerous and would come alone or with another cat. He would than use that chance to kill you. But since you brought other cats..well, obviously his plan failed. He said that he wanted me to deliver the message because it would look more important than if a warrior delivered it." He said, his voice slightly shaky. He looked at Lionstar. His face was full of concentraton. Raptorclaw looked at him. Lionstar began to speak,  
"Alright. I have made my decision. I saw how Foxstar treated you at the end of the battle. I don't want you going back, for the safety of your own life. You shall remain here. But you will not stay with my warriors. You will sleep in the Elder's Den until you prove you are loyal enough to stay with us."

"Yes, Lionstar."


	13. The Unloyal

**About a week and a half after the battle...**

 **-Foxstar's Point of View-**

"Those stupid cats!" Foxstar seethed. He was pacing through the center of his camp. The other Marshclan cats watched, some scared, some calm. Ever since the battle and Clawfur's betrayal, Foxstar had been angrier than a hornet. He knew Lionstar and his soft little cats had taken in Clawfur and made him one of there own. He clawed at the ground, and Grasspelt walked up to him, cautiously.

"Foxstar, you need to calm down. Clawing the ground won't defeat Fallowclan." He mewed. Ever since Foxstar kicked Clawfur out of Marshclan, he knew he would have to find a new deputy. He considered making Stagfur deputy, but after being embarrassingly defeated by two apprentices, he settled with Stagfur's brother, Grasspelt. Foxstar nodded to his deputy. "Yes..yes.." Foxstar stiffly walked to his den. He bristled. "I KNOW HE IS WITH THEM!" He screeched. Foxstar reared up, clawing at the den walls. Scratch marks were left in it's place. He snarled. He could feel the rage boiling in his blood. He could hear cats talking in camp, and he thrust his head out, growling. He saw the medicine cat, Reedpelt, talking with Darkpaw and Spottedpaw. Foxstar glared at the three, snarling. "Traitors.." He muttered to himself, "All traitors.."

 **Reedpelt's Point of View**

Reedpelt's blue eyes shifted to Foxstar. The leader was going absolutely insane, and he didn't even know. Reedpelt tried to give him some medicine after the battle, but Foxstar nearly attacked him just for trying to help him. That's what brought him to talk with Darkpaw and Spottedpaw. He was going to turn Marshclan against Foxstar. {I may be traitor, but if it wakes Foxstar up to how crazy he is, maybe it will work..} He planned on having the whole clan turn against him next full moon, which was about 6 or 7 days away. Traitorous? Yes. Dangerous? Yes. Did the clan need it for their safety? Yes.

Reedpelt looked back at the two apprentices, "Don't trust Foxstar." He whispered to them, "Foxstar will do anything to kill. We don't need or want that in a leader." He said. Spottedpaw nodded, stealing glances at the Leader's Den. "Go hunt, now apprentices. Leaf-bare is next moon and we will need the food." With that, he sent the apprentices off. He sighed inwardly in relief. He had already convinced his apprentice, Bearpaw, and several of the warriors. Now he had the influence over the two apprentices. Hopefully that will convince, or force, Foxstar to change his ways. And for the better, hopefully.

 **Raptorclaw's Point of View**

Raptorclaw was sitting near the edge of camp. Her eyes were on the Elder's den. She could see the outline of Clawfur, who was walking around in the Elder's den. The sun was beginning to set. Her eyes narrowed. She didn't know what to think of that cat. He lured Fallowclan into a battle, yet he helped them in said battle. Clawfur walked into the clearing, his amber eyes weary. Various cats turned and looked at him. Some cats, such as Leopardroar and Snowfoot, still hadn't welcomed Clawfur, but Raptorclaw, Rabbitpaw, and Robinpaw were trying their best to make him feel like a warrior of Fallowclan. Clawfur silently made his way towards the fresh-kill pile. He looked at Raptorclaw, and the two apprentices, beckoning them over. Raptorclaw walked over, her face and body relaxed. When Robinpaw, Rabbitpaw, and Raptorclaw were gathered around Clawfur, he looked up at them,  
"I want to thank you for making me feel welcome. I feel awful about how I lured your clan into a battle. Welcoming me like you cats did makes me feel better about that. Hopefully Lionstar will..promote me to a warrior of Fallowclan."  
"He will!" Rabbitpaw piped up, her tail bouncing up and down. "Just catch a few more fresh-kill and join a few more patrols and you will be a warrior in no time, Clawfur!" She said cheerfully. Despite the growing darkness, Raptorclaw could see the former deputy smile and lighten up. Raptorclaw nodded,  
"Anytime Clawfur." She smiled. She then picked up a mouse and began to eat. Leaf-bare would be coming soon. _{Hopefully we will have enough food to eat. I don't want to eat only one time a day. That would be bad. I may have to hunt some more..}_ Raptorclaw frowned. She continued to eat.

As darkness set upon the camp, the clearing was almost empty. Only Quailheart and Snowfoot were out. Raptorclaw soon finished her mouse. She stood and walked over to Quailheart and Snowfoot. "Would you mind if I joined you?" Raptorclaw asked, her eyes hopeful. Snowfoot smiled and nodded,  
"Sure, Raptorclaw! We plan on catching plenty of prey for leaf-bare. We may need plenty of paws to carry them back!" Snowfoot and Raptorclaw laughed. Quailheart didn't say anything. Raptorclaw nodded, her tail swishing. The two older warriors led the way out of camp and into the night.

 **-Several hours later** -

Raptorclaw trudged tiredly into camp. She, Snowfoot, and Quailheart had been hunting until the first rays of dawn. Altogether, they had caught three mice, one great-horned owl and 2 shrews. Raptorclaw, though tired, was extremely proud. The First Snow would be here in about 2 moons. {Once First Snow comes, prey will be extremely hard to find. Look how much prey we caught!} She smiled tiredly as she and her friends put the food on the food pile. They had enough food to feed the clan long enough to keep them going. {That's good.} She sighed and made her way back to the Warrior's den. Jaywing and Shadowclaw emerged. Her father took one look at the fresh kill pile and his his amber eyes widened.  
"Raptorclaw? Did you catch all this prey?" He sniffed the dead owl, "All this prey in one night?"  
"Well..Snowfoot and Quailheart helped me. Don't forget to thank them, too." She smiled.  
Shadowclaw nodded, "We will have plenty of food when the First Snow arrives." Shadowclaw purred, nuzzling Raptorclaw. "You, Snowfoot, and Quailheart may be excused from any patrols today. You must be tired. Get some rest, Raptorclaw."


	14. The New Cats

Darkness covered the land like a blanket. The air was cold. Pawsteps echoed throughout the night. Several cats slunk through the night, their bodies low. Their leader, a grey tom with blue eyes, stopped in front of a river. He turned back, "I hope you guys know how to cross a river." He said, his voice low.  
"You mean we have to swim? But I hate swimming!" One of the younger she-cats mewled. Several other cats mewed in agreement, while one nodded, murmuring about drowning. Their leader frowned. He then turned, his tail swishing,  
"Alright, let's see if we can find a path of stepping stones or a fallen log or something." His eyes were tired, but his voice was determined. The group of cats trudged through the night, searching for a place to cross the river safely. After searching for a while, they found a group of stones close together enough to be crossed. The cats mewed happily. Their leader turned, his eyes seriously. "Alright. We will cross one at a time. I will go first, then Darkpaw and Spottedpaw, then Flowerleaf, then Forestshadow, then Mousefoot. Step where I step, and try not to slip." Reedpelt said. Turning, he gingerly stepped on the first stepping stone. The cats lined up in a line. Slowly, one by one, they crossed into Fallowclan territory. As Mousefoot crossed the last stone, Flowerleaf looked at Reedpelt,  
"What now? Will they find us here, Reedpelt?" She asked, her green eyes flashing in the darkness. Reedpelt looked at her,  
"Yes. We will stay here. You guys go to sleep. I will keep an eye out for any patrols.." He nodded, sitting down. Reedpelt watched as his followers lay in the soft, springy grass. They never had soft grass like this in the marshes. The dens for Marshclan cats were made to be flood- and water-proof, not soft and springy. Floods happened every time a major storm hit, so the camp got flooded often. It felt nice to have soft, dry ground under his paws. Reedpelt had to fight the urge to sleep.  
{I can't sleep. These cats need me to stay awake.} Reedpelt thought. {We are safer here. Foxstar can not find us here.}

 **Raptorclaw's Point of View**

Golden light seeped through the ceiling of the Warrior's den. It was almost sun high. On a normal day, Raptorclaw would be up bright and early, but Raptorclaw had hunted the night before, allowing her to sleep in. But Robinpaw and Rabbitpaw had other thoughts. Raptorclaw was forced awake as Robinpaw and Rabbitpaw ran into her nest and pounced on her.

"Raptorclaw! You lazy tail, wake up!" Rabbitpaw mewed. Raptorclaw growled in her sleep. {For Starclan's sake..} She thought. {Will these apprentices ever calm down?!} Raptorclaw turned away from them. Rabbitpaw pawed at her face, causing Raptorclaw to murmur. She sighed, forcing her eyes open. Robinpaw stood in front of her and whispered, "You'll never guess who Shadowclaw and his patrol found this morning.." He said. Raptorclaw stood up. She frowned,

"If it's not the founders of Marshclan and Fallowclan I'm not really interested." She teased.  
"You'll be more interested when you see." Rabbitpaw hopped outside. Raptorclaw looked outside and her jaw must have hit the dirt. There, standing in the middle of camp, were Marshclan cats! They weren't attacking, but there were about six of them.  
"What are they doing here?" She mewed. Leopardroar approached beside her. He was silent, but his eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape. Lionstar was on the the Highrock,  
"What brings you cats here? Why have so many of you come to our territory?" Lionstar asked, his golden eyes unreadable. On top of the Highrock, Lionstar looked regal, his fur blowing in the wind. The Marshclan cats, on the other paw, looked scrawny and underfed. {What has been going on in Marshclan? I can see their ribs!} She frowned.

"Please, Lionstar.." Reedpelt started, "We have come to escape Foxstar, before he does away with us all."


	15. The Starved

Raptorclaw stared in horror at the cats. Was Foxstar that mean to them?! The cats around her murmured. Leopardroar, her brother, looked at her, "What do you think?" He asked Raptorclaw. His thick, bushy tail was slowly swinging back and forth.  
"I-I don't know.. Look at their ribs. No wonder they are coming to us for help. Is he starving them?" She mewed. Raptorclaw looked at the cats. {Hopefully Lionstar will let them stay..} She thought. Lionstar, who has been silent on Highrock, finally spoke.  
"I will help you. But you can't just stay here and eat our food. You will be staying in the Elder's den, with Clawfur. You will also start hunting and patrolling tomorrow. Meeting Dismissed. I will be in my den if anyone needs me." He hopped down from High rock, and trotted into his den, presumably to think of what was going to happen, now that about half of Marshclan just moved into the Elder's den. Raptorclaw looked at Leopardroar, Robinpaw and Rabbitpaw,  
"Maybe we should make friends with them? Like we did with Clawfur a couple days ago. It would make them feel better probably." She said. The other three cats nodded. Raptorclaw went to the fresh kill pile and grabbed the owl she hunted. She walked over to the huddled group of cats. She could see two apprentices, younger than Robinpaw and Rabbitpaw. {Why is Foxstar doing this?} She thought to herself. {No leader should ignore and neglect six cats of their own clan. That is just wrong.} She stopped in front of Reedpelt, who looked at the owl with hungry eyes. She dropped the owl, "You cats can share this. I don't know what Foxstar was thinking, letting you cats starve like this.." She said. The cats were wary. One of the cats, Mousefoot, gingerly stepped over to the owl. She sniffed it and began to eat. Following the warrior's lead, the other five began to share and divide parts of the bird. Raptorclaw smiled. A voice behind her spoke,  
"That was very kind of you, Raptorclaw." Lionstar was sitting down behind her, "Come speak with me in my den please." He turned walked into his den. Raptorclaw followed. "What you did out there was extremely compassionate. I noticed that there are two young apprentices out there, Darkpaw and Spottedpaw. Now that they are apart of our clan, would you mind becoming Spottedpaw's mentor?" He asked. Raptorclaw's eyes widened. {Me? A mentor? This is amazing!} She thought happily

"Y-Yes! Of course I will mentor her!" Raptorclaw answered hastily. But then another thought hit her, "Wait..Who will mentor Darkpaw?" She asked.

"Possibly your brother, Leopardroar." He smiled, "If he declines, then I might let Shadowclaw mentor him. It's been a while since he has mentored an apprentice." Raptorclaw nodded happily. Her whiskers twitched with excitement. Lionstar chuckled at her happiness, "I will announce it tomorrow at Sun-up. You may go now, Raptorclaw. I need to talk with your brother. Shadowclaw is assigning patrols now. Go see if you can join in on one." He nodded. Raptorclaw walked out of the den, a spring in her step. {I can't believe it! I'm going to be a mentor! To a Marshclan cat, no less! Silverstripe is going to be so proud! I can't wait!} She thought excitedly. Raptorclaw watched as Lionstar called Leopardroar into his den. {He is going to be so surprised!} She thought to herself. Raptorclaw then remembered the patrols. Turning, she approached Shadowclaw, who had several cats gathered around him to be assigned to a patrol. Shadowclaw looked at Raptorclaw,

"Good, you're here. I need someone to join a border patrol. You will join, right?" He asked. Raptorclaw nodded. Shadowclaw continued, "Good. Mountainstorm, Jaywing and Rabbitpaw will be accompanying you. You will be patrolling the river. Be very careful. Foxstar and his followers will be on the look-out for his run-away cats. Don't fall into any traps." With that, the deputy dismissed her. The red-eyed warrior turned, trying to find the three other cats. The former Marshclan cats had now shuffled over to the Elder's den, and were making themselves comfortable. Raptorclaw felt sorry for them. No cat should be treated so badly that they run off to another clan. She shook the feeling out of her head, {I need to join that patrol. We may encounter Foxstar. We need to be on the look-out.} She thought. She found the three cats waiting by the entrance. Raptorclaw joined them.

"Are we all here? Do any more cats want to join?" Mountainstorm asked.

"No, we need to get going. If Foxstar tracks his cats here, then we need to be vigilant." Jaywing said with a swish of his tail. Raptorclaw nodded, her eyes gleaming,  
"We should get to the border if we want to beat Foxstar and his followers there." She added. With the other three agreeing, they all left at a quick trot. Raptorclaw remembered the last time she had been to the border. Sandstream had been killed by that so-called, good-for-nothing leader. {I'm going to let him have a piece of my mind if we see him!} She thought to herself, her fur bristling. 

* * *

**In the Marshclan camp**

"Foxstar! Foxstar! Wake up!" Grasspelt was prodding Foxstar awake. Foxstar grunted, and blinked his eyes open.

"This had better be pretty important, Grasspelt!" He snarled at his deputy.

"Foxstar..Six cats are missing.." He breathed. Foxstar's eyes went wide. Grasspelt took this as an invitation to continue, "Reedpelt, Flowerleaf, Mousefoot, Forestshadow, Darkpaw, and Spottedpaw have all went missing overnight!" He said, his green eyes wide. Foxstar sat up,

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" He growled, leaping past Grasspelt and out of the den. "Send out a patrol! Do I need to tell you to do that?!" He growled. "Redclaw! Stagfur! Ashtail! You three go look for them! Bring them back here!" He growled. The three cats quickly nodded, dashing through the entrance of camp and began tracking. Foxstar shook his head and sat down, his tail lashing to and fro.

"Six cats.. That's about half of our clan missing. What happened?" Grasspelt asked. Foxstar shook his head. "At least Bearpaw is still here." Grasspelt added, "Reedpelt may have gone missing, but we still have a medicine cat apprentice in case something goes wrong. And we still have Redclaw, Stagfur, Ashtail and Rockpaw. And Rockpaw is almost a warrior now. We still have enough cats to guard camp." Foxstar nodded stiffly. Then something landed on his nose. Snow.

"Oh no.." He said. Foxstar looked at the fresh-kill pile. Two frogs, a lizard, and a small beaver (taken down by Foxstar and his own patrol) were the only creatures on the food pile.

"Leaf-bare has begun."


	16. The Snowflake

(So sorry for not updating in such a long time!)

Raptorclaw sniffed the ground, her ears pricked. She was in the middle of a border patrol. She was supposed to be concentrating on the patrol and keeping Foxstar at bay, but her mind was on the reason why. Six cats just up and left Marshclan, crossed the border and joined Fallowclan. _{Foxstar is bound to notice. Any cat would noticeif half of their clan went missing!}_ She looked at a footprint of a water vole in the sand by the river. _{I wish I could hunt. I would rather hunt than patrol. But patrolling is important too..}_ She convinced herself, _{If we didn't have patrols, our clan wouldn't be as safe as is it now...No. If anything, we are in danger. He knows they would come here. And who knows what will happen when he gets here..}_ Raptorclaw trotted to a nearby fern and marked it.

"Um..Guys? I think you might want to look at this.." Rabbitpaw was staring intently at a rock, her short tail on end. The other cats gathered around, and looked. White snow dotted the top of the rock. "Leaf-bare might be early..." Rabbitpaw continued, and touched the snow on the rock, recoiling at the cold material.

"This is bad. Leaf-bare isn't supposed to be here for another half-moon!" Jaywing fretted, "Oh Starclan, I hope we have enough food."

"Calm down, you two." Mountainstorm said, backing away. "The prey will still be here. And on the way back we can get some prey." The large tom back to search up and down the river, "But right now, we need to focus on what could be happening across the river. Foxstar will notice that these cats left. It's only a matter of when. Right now, we need to strengthen the borders and keep a look-out."

"I have an idea." Raptorclaw stepped forward. The three other cats looked at her. "We can keep a scout, or look out. We can keep two or three cats here keeping watch. Then after they have watched for a good amount of time, they can switch out with other cats, like a rotation." Raptorclaw said, looking at the cats, then the river, then back at her clanmates. The cats were silent for a moment, considering her idea and thinking it over. Then Mountainstorm spoke.

"That's a pretty good idea, Raptorclaw. Let's strengthen the borders, then get back and propose the idea." Mountainstorm nodded. As the cats broke up to mark the border. Rabbitpaw walked over to Raptorclaw,

"That's a great idea. When you tell Lionstar about it, can you maybe request that I be on the first watch?" She giggled.

"I don't know..." Raptorclaw said, looking at her, "Apprentices may not be up to the task.." She smirked.

"Aww come on! Please?"

"Maybe when you are trained a little longer, Rabbitpaw. You haven't been an apprentice very long, and Foxstar and his cats are incredibly powerful." Raptorclaw looked at the young apprentice.

"Alright, fine." Rabbitpaw nodded and trotted over to Jaywing, her mentor. Raptorclaw looked at Jaywing's scarred face. Scars crisscrossed the warriors face. Silverstripe had never told her about Jaywing's scars, telling her to just ignore it and deal with it. _{Did he get in a battle with Marshclan?}_ She thought as she sniffed a nearby fern. _{That's probably it.}_ She said, stealing another glance at Jaywing's face. A sudden growl made Raptorclaw snap out of her thoughts. Mountainstorm was staring at a figure on the other side of the river, just downriver of them. "Is it a Marshclan patrol?" Jaywing trotted up to Mountainstorm's side, staring at the figure in the disntace. It was pretty large to be cat. Raptorclaw frowned, "Is it a badger or a fox?" She walked up, squinting at the shape in the distance. The figure must've seen the patrol, and walked towards them, slow and almost lumbering.

"I bet it's a badger. We are safe, with the river between us. I don't think badgers can swim." Rabbitpaw stated, her ears pricked and her eyes following where the badger would be. "But maybe we should go back right now?"

"Good idea, Rabbitpaw. And since Leaf-bare is early, let's hunt on the way back." Mountainstorm nodded, turning away from the badger, who was now looking at the cats and sniffing the air. Raptorclaw nodded, eager to head back and tell Lionstar about her plan. She left the river and dived into the trees, sniffing the air to tree and smell any prey. The scent of a small robin entered her nose. She separated from the group, nose to the ground and ears up. The robin was trying to get a writhing worm in it's mouth, and Raptorclaw crept behind it. Her red eyes locked on the bird. A sudden gust of wind blew from behind her. _{No!}_ She growled to herself as the robin turned and saw her. With a tweet of terror, it spread it's wings and flew. But Raptorclaw wouldn't give up so easily. She leaped after it, hooking it's tail feathers in her claws and dragging it down. The robin fluttered around, but Raptorclaw quickly put it down with a bite to the bird's neck. She picked up the robin and trotted back to the group. While she had hunted the robin Jaywing had caught a vole and Rabbitpaw had caught two small mice. Mountainstorm looked at them,

"This should be good. Let's get back before it gets too cold out." He left at a steady run and the three cats followed. Raptorclaw followed behind Mountainstorm, with Jaywing and Rabbitpaw on either side of her. During the trip back to camp, it began snowing. _{So it's here. It's wasn't supposed to be here for another half-moon. Does this Leaf-bare will last longer?}_ She thought. Once she and her patrol reached camp, she saw the Marshclan cats were fitting in just right. They weren't going to start hunting and patrolling until tomorrow. _{It might as well be moons away,}_ Raptorclaw thought, her red eyes dim _{It hasn't even been a day, but I can already tell this will be a long leaf-bare.}_ The black cat thought as Lionstar approached the patrol.

"I'm guessing you all realized Leaf-bare is several days early as well? I'm glad you all hunted on the way back." He nodded, "Put your food in the fresh kill pile. You four can eat as well. And another thing," Lionstar added, "if we know it's the start of leaf-bare, then the prey will realize it too, and go into their dens and sleep. Prey is going to be scarce. Eat until your stomach is full. We need strong warriors and apprentices to feed the clan." He nodded and left, going to talk to Shadowclaw. Raptorclaw walked and took a thrush from the pile, laying down nearby. As she ate, her three friends, Leopardroar, Rabbitpaw and Robinpaw, came and joined her.

"So, do you think Foxstar will come looking for his cats?" Rabbitpaw asked. The other three cats agreed. "I mean, I would certainly look for my cats if they went missing." Rabbitpaw added.

"I think any cat would." Leopardroar said, sharing a large fish he'd caught from the river with Robinpaw. The other cats agreed. "If Foxstar had any heart or soul in him he'd at least be concerned and send out a patrol." He continued, "Sending out a search patrol is the least he could do." He said, "And by any rate, Foxstar sh-"

"IT'S FOXSTAR!"


	17. The Banished

Foxstar was escorted into the Fallowclan camp, his eyes staring straight ahead as the Fallowclan cats stared and murmured. The Marshclan cats were hiding in the Elder's Den. Trying not to draw attention to herself, Raptorclaw slunk towards the Elders den and leapt inside. The Marshclan cats were hiding in terror.

"Please don't give us back, Raptorclaw.." Clawfur said, his amber eyes pleading, "We ran away for a reason. We can to your clan for a reason." Raptorclaw looked at him. _{What do I do..?}_ She thought as she looked at the cats. They were new to the clan, it hasn't even been a day, and they were still scared for their life. _{Foxstar doesn't deserve to have these amazing cats in his rag-tag bunch of rogues.}_ She thought angrily. Raptorclaw began to speak,

"I will do what I can. But this is mostly between Lionstar and Foxstar. If Lionstar gives you back to Foxstar, there is nothing much I can do.." She said, a sad expression on her face. She turned and poked her head out of the den. Foxstar was in the middle of camp, sitting down with Rockpaw, who looked more like a warrior now, and Grasspelt by his side.

"Lionstar, I know you have my cats. I would _greatly_ appreciate it if you gave them back to me." Foxstar said, putting emphasis on greatly. Lionstar, who was standing on the Highrock, blinked. Lionstar said something, but Raptorclaw wasn't paying attention. She looked around camp and saw Leopardroar, Rabbitpaw, and Robinpaw on the other side of camp. Leopardroar was looking at Grasspelt, his eyes narrowed. Grasspelt caught his gaze and lashed his tail at her brother, but said nothing. Raptorclaw remembered from the battle that Leopardroar, Leopardpaw at the time, at given Marshclan cat a scar on his ear. She hissed at Leopardroar, and he caught her eye. _"Get over here! Bring Robinpaw and Rabbitpaw._ " She whisper-hissed. Her brother nodded and the trio slowly made their way over, trying not to act suspicious, which wasn't needed as the entire clan had their attention on the two leaders. The three cats joined Raptorclaw and the rest of the Marshclan runaway cats. Rabbitpaw looked at the Marshclan cats,

"I really don't know what you went through in that camp, but I really hope you don't have to go back." She said, her pink eyes glittering. Spottedpaw, who was about a moon younger than Raptorclaw and almost a warrior, spoke,

"I know.." Her soft voice made Raptorclaw have to strain her ears to hear, "One time, he clawed my tail because I couldn't catch a frog..I was so upset and sad, and he said I didn't deserve to be in his clan as great as his. I was supposed to become a warrior a few days ago, but he held me and brother back because we couldn't beat him in our fighting test. The only cat who passed was Rockfall. And he was more powerful so Foxstar made us fight him.. We had to fight him one-on-one, and if we beat him, we could become warriors but..." Spottedpaw's voice trailed off, her voice cracking and tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Spottedpaw's mother, Forestshadow, moved in to comfort her.

"Foxstar was right about one thing. You don't deserve to be in his clan. You deserve so much better, Spottedpaw. All of you do." Leopardroar said. Suddenly the talking outside was cut off as a yowl came from just outside the den,

"Here are the cats!" Grasspelt yowled. Foxstar whipped his head around. Foxstar and Rockfall walked over to the den. Foxstar looked in the den, and chuckled, and looked back at Lionstar,

"So, Lionstar, what do you want for the cats? We can made a trade..?" He said. Lionstar growled,

"How about you leave my camp? I am not giving them back just so they can be abused." Lionstar snarled, lashing his tail. "When they first came here, I couldn't count their ribs from all the way up here. Don't you dare think that I will give up these cats." Said the leader. In that time, Rockfall and Grasspelt had forced the cats out of the Elder's den, and the Fallowclan cats watched as the run-away cats clumped closely together, Spottedpaw and Darkpaw in the middle while surrounded by the warriors and Reedpelt. Foxstar took one look at the cats, and looked back at Lionstar,

"I am taking my cats back. Like it or not." He snarled, "Now let's go!" He turned to leave, and Raptorclaw, without thinking, raced forward and planted herself in front of Foxstar. Foxstar stopped, glaring at Raptorclaw. It looks could kill, Raptorclaw would've died three times over. "Move out of my way." He growled. Raptorclaw lowered her head, unsheathing her claws just barely. Foxstar picked up on this, and chuckled, "You are making the worst mistake right now, Raptorkit." He snarled, "This doesn't involve you. Get. Out. Of. My. Way!" He lunged at her, stopping just short. Raptorclaw didn't move,

"It's Raptorclaw to you." Raptorclaw stood her ground. In the distance, near the Highrock, she could see Lionstar shaking his head at her, 'Don't do it Raptorclaw' he mouthed. She ignored her leader, and stood her ground. She addressed Foxstar again: "I will not let you take these cats back. You are mean to them and have no respect for the weaker cats. In your eyes, if they can't fight then they are useless. Well I say otherwise!" She snarled, "Just because they aren't the strongest doesn't mean they can't stay!" She growled. At this point, Leopardroar, Rabbitpaw, and Robinpaw joined by her side. "I won't let you hurt these cats. You will have to kill me first."

"Thanks for the invite." Foxstar snarled, "But I am not here to kill you, sadly." He snarled in her face. "But a souvenir should work just fine." He charged, knocking Raptorclaw out of the way and pinning her to the ground. Shadowclaw stood up and was about to leap at Foxstar, but Lionstar shook his head. He knew Raptorclaw was strong. He wanted to see how this would play out. "I won't kill you now, you pesky insect, but," Foxstar leaned in close, so only she could hear, " _I swear to the Dark Forest..Next time I see you, I **will** kill you, with no mercy whatsoever." _ He let her up, and he and his cats just left. Raptorclaw got up, stunned at both Foxstar and her clanmates.

"That's it?!" She snarled at Lionstar. "You just let him trot in here and steal cats right from our camp?" Raptorclaw's red eyes were narrowed. Lionstar stood on Highrock, his golden fur seemed dull.

"Raptorclaw, they didn't even belong to our clan to begin with. Foxstar was just retrieving his runaway cats." He said calmly. The numerous Fallowclan cats, who had hid near their dens in fear that Raptorclaw would start a fight, now gathered around as Raptorclaw challenged Lionstar. "He did what was necessary. You should have just let him take his cats back, and there would have been no trouble."

"You don't understand, Lionstar! Didn't you see how skinny they were? He was starving them! On purpose!"

"Raptorclaw..!" Silverstripe said quietly, "Calm down." She said,

"No, Silverstripe. He doesn't treat these cats right. I insist we retrieve them immediately! Let's go!" She said. Lionstar leapt down from Highrock, and looked her straight in the eyes,

"I am the leader, here, Raptorclaw! Those weren't our cats and this isn't your clan to control!" He said, his fur rising, "And if you want to go fight Foxstar, Grasspelt, and Rockfall for those cats all by yourself, then go!" He growled.

"This isn't fair! You're standing here while Foxstar starves and beats those cats! He won't even let Spottedpaw and Darkpaw become warriors! And what would they go home to? I don't even think he wants them around! He just keeps them to fight them in battles! That's not right! We need to get a battle patrol and get them back!"

"Listen here Raptorclaw!" Lionstar said, advancing on her. Raptorclaw took a step back, realizing what was going on. She crouched slightly as Lionstar continued, "If you are that set on getting those cats then go! Get out of my camp!" He said, his tail lashing. Raptorclaw stood and backed away. Then, without a word, turned and ran out of the camp.


	18. The Two-leg Place

_{Kicked out of my own birth clan...}_ Raptorclaw trudged through the forest towards the Northern Border, snow falling on her pelt. The Northern border let to a Two-Leg camp. _{I can become a kittypet. Or maybe a rogue living in the Twolegplace. That would certainly be better than living on my own.}_ Raptorclaw thought sadly as she leapt over a root. A mouse ran into a hole about 2 tail-lengths away. She glared at it, _{I would hunt you if I was still in this clan.}_ She sighed. It was all Foxstar's fault! She clawed angrily at the ground. Raptorclaw's fur was on end. She shook the snow off of her coat.

"Wait! Raptorclaw! Wait!" A voice made the black she-cat whip around. Rabbitpaw skidded to a stop behind her. Leopardroar and Robinpaw followed about a tail-length behind. "Raptorclaw! Where are you going?" Rabbitpaw asked. Raptorclaw hesitated, her eyes downcast. "Where ever you are going, we are going to come with you, like it or not." Rabbitpaw smiled, nudging her friend in the neck.

"Yeah," Robinpaw added, "We don't want you going out by yourself. You could get hurt and nobody would be there help you. And we know that you are right. We need to help those cats. If Fallowclan won't help them, then we will help them instead. So yeah, we are here to come with you. So..what do we do Raptorclaw?" He asked. Raptorclaw looked at her three friends, her body filling with happiness and warmth. These cats were here for her.

"Well, first of all, we need to get out of here." Raptorclaw said, "Then we will regroup and figure out what we are going to do." She said, her red eyes gleaming.

"Aren't we going to free the Marshclan cats?" Leopardroar asked, slightly confused. Robinpaw nodded, agreeing with her brother.

"Yes, we are, but we can't just walk right in and take them. That would be suicide. So I was planning we go to the Two-leg place just north of the border and try to recruit cats. Then, after we get about 4 or 5 cats on our side, we go back to Fallowclan and try to convince them to help us take down Foxstar." Raptorclaw finished. Her eyes gleamed as her three friends thought the plan over.

"I think it's nice." Robinpaw nodded, "But one thing. How do you know Lionstar will join forces with us? He may just do what he did just now and kick you out of the camp."

"We will be gone for a few days." Raptorclaw said, her tail curling, "He will be able to think it over in that time. Hopefully the clan will convince him to change his mind and help them. Help us." She finished.

"Well, I can't speak for you guys, but I am for it. This is a plan." Robinpaw nodded, his yellow eyes excited. Leopardroar agreed,

"You took my words," He laughed, "We need to get recruiting. I'm sure there plenty of rogue cats and runaway kittypets who would join you." Raptorclaw smiled at his words. She turned,

"Let's get going!" She ran through the forest, her three friends following mine.

* * *

Raptorclaw walked into the Two-leg place. Rabbitpaw, Robinpaw, and Leopardroar followed, each looking around at the tall red, square, leafless trees with awe and wonder. Raptorclaw was the first to speak, "We need to concentrate, you guys." She said, "We need to find a place to stay first. Maybe these little gaps between these weird structures?" She said, investigating an alleyway.

"But remember, Raptorclaw, we don't want to get lost here. Where ever we stay, we need to try to keep closer to the outskirts of this Two-Leg camp." Rabbitpaw said, her bob tail swaying from side to side. Raptorclaw nodded, agreeing with the apprentice. The four cats began exploring the area, trying to find a suitable camp where they can stay for several days. Most of the alleyways were either too small or had occupants, be it dogs, hostile cats, or even a large rat in one of them. Rabbitpaw had offered to kill the rat, but Raptorclaw had shaken her head, saying it wasn't worth it. After exploring for about an hour, Leopardroar found an alleyway that was unoccupied. It was pretty narrow, but it had a knocked over, empty dumpster that could hold about six or seven cats comfortably. After a unanimous vote to stay in this alleyway, Raptorclaw and Rabbitpaw began to gather leaves and bedding material. Robinpaw and Leopardroar would search for food and possible food sources.

"We saw several trees on the way here. There are bound to be birds or squirrels there somewhere." Robinpaw had stated.

So Raptorclaw took Rabbitpaw to gather bedding. Raptorclaw found a nice tree with moss growing on it. Rabbitpaw darted up into the tree, ignoring her friends warnings, to gather leaves. While Raptorclaw was gathering moss from a tree, Rabbitpaw turned to look down at her,

"Hey Raptorclaw, do you know what we are going to do after we overthrow Foxstar?" The apprentice asked. Raptorclaw stopped. What would she do?

"I..I don't know. Pray to Starclan Lionstar lets me back in Fallowclan, probably." She said, sounding sullen. Raptorclaw continued her work with gathering moss. Rabbitpaw thought for bit, then spoke,

"You could start a clan."

"Start a clan? Really?" She looked at Rabbitpaw, who was pulling leaves off a branch while trying not to rip them. "What makes you think that?" She asked.

"Well.." Rabbitpaw started, "I mean you have good leadership qualities. And you obviously care about all cats, whether they are in our clan or not. And did you hear yourself earlier? Planning out what you and me and Leopardroar and Robinpaw would do over the next few days. You are the perfect leader, Raptorclaw." Rabbitpaw smiled. Raptorclaw felt her fur heating up, and ducked he head in embarassment. She continued collecting her moss, and said.

"T..Thank you Rabbitpaw. Let's head back now before the toms worry about us." She chuckled, but Rabbitpaw's words echoed in her mind. Was she meant to be the perfect leader. Thoughts swirled around in her head.

 _{Am I meant to lead these cats? If so, will I be leading them straight to danger? Will I be leading them to happiness? Or to their doom?}_


	19. The Truth

_**4 Days later**_

Raptorclaw stood on top of a trash can, scanning the alley way. In the past couple of days, Raptorclaw, Leopardroar, Rabbitpaw and Robinpaw have managed to recruit five cats. They were mostly strays who had joined hoping for a home and food. So far they had recruited: Apple, Shadow, Comet, Violet, and Indigo. Apple is a ginger tom with green eyes and a white undercoat. Shadow, a grey tom with black stripes, was stuck in a mouse trap when the four had found him, and saw extremely grateful and humble. Comet was a former kittypet and had run away after his owners left him. Violet and Indigo were siblings and looked almost alike. Both she-cats had a light grey pelt and same slender build. But Violet had green eyes, and was extremely quick and ready for action in a moments notice. Indigo was quieter, and mostly watched from the side while Raptorclaw trained the cats they found.

Over the past few days, Raptorclaw had been thinking about what Rabbitpaw had said. She didn't disagree with the apprentice, but she didn't agree either. _{I don't know..I don't know if I am the cat fit to lead them. Yet they look to me for guidance and help. I am the reason we are all here.}_ She thought as she looked at the cats. She was snapped out of her thoughts as Rabbitpaw trotted into the alley. _{That apprentice has grown so much when we were here. She was only a small apprentice when we arrived, and look at those muscles now._ } She thought, looking at her friend. Rabbitpaw was carrying a rat in her jaws. The two-leg place didn't have too many squirrels and birds, but rats were pretty common. Raptorclaw didn't prefer the taste of rats, but it was better than scavenging for two-leg food. The cats they recruited were used to eating two-leg food, and when Rabbitpaw introduced them to hunting birds and squirrels, it was like the clouds opened up and the world was revealed to them.

During the four days in the Two-Leg place, Raptorclaw had also introduced the new recruits to the ways of the Warrior. She placed Rabbitpaw in charge of teaching the cats how to hunt, while Robinpaw and Leopardroar taught them how to fight properly, other than clawing and biting. Raptorclaw taught them the warrior code and anything else they needed to know. Most of the cats looked to Raptorclaw as the leader, since she taught them the code and the rules. At first, the she-cat tried to ignore it and deny it. But over time, she began to accept it.

Rabbitpaw walked over to Raptorclaw, her eyes shining as she dropped the rat. "I brought this for you."

"Thank you, Rabbitpaw. I really appreciate it." She began to eat the rat, trying not to gag. She didn't like rats very much, but she still ate. She didn't want to seem rude to her friend. As she ate, Comet approached her. She looked up and smiled, "Hello Comet. How are you?" She asked.

"Hey, Raptorclaw. I wanted to ask you something." He hesitated for a moment. Raptorclaw looked at him. His fur looked ruffled slightly. He must have been sparring with another cat.

"Sure, Comet. What do you need?" She looked up at him and smiled. Comet smiled slightly, then continued,

"Hey, um, Raptorclaw. Are you rogue-born by chance? Or are you clan-born?" He asked. Raptorclaw frowned.

"I'm clan-born. I was born in Fallowclan..why?" Raptorclaw looked at him. Wasn't it obvious? She was born and raised in Fallowclan...right?

"Well, did you know any cats named Feather or Fang by chance?"

"Wait...what did they look like..?" Raptorclaw asked. She remembered the cats from those strange flashbacks. The flashbacks had stopped coming back, but she could still remember them.

"Fang has crimson eyes, he looks a lot like you. Feather was a silver she-cat, very beautiful, she had blue eyes. Maybe you are related? A..daughter?" Comet said, his face unreadable. But Raptorclaw heard enough.

"So I guess it's true. I'm not even clan-born. I'm adopted...Why didn't Silverstripe tell me?" She breathed.

"I'm sorry..I thought you knew.." Comet said, backing up a bit.

"No..No. It's not your fault, Comet. You didn't kill them. But can you maybe..tell me more? About my mother and father? Please.." She asked. Comet nodded, sitting back down in front of Raptorclaw. Raptorclaw continued eating her rat as Comet began again,

"Well...let's start from the beginning."


	20. The Killer

**Back in Fallowclan Camp**

Lionstar lay down on the Highrock, sullenly looking at the cats in the camp. It had been several days since he exploded at Raptorclaw. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He remembered her turning and running out of camp, not even turning to look back. He had leapt back onto the Highrock, his eyes hard and unreadable. The cats had looked at him in shock, for he had just kicked Raptorclaw out. _{Why..}_ He thought to himself. About 5 minutes after Raptorclaw left Shadowclaw had approached him.

"I hope you're satisfied." He had said to the leader, his tail lashing. Lionstar didn't answer, and had just turned away. He saw that Raptorclaw's three closest friends: Leopardroar, Rabbitpaw, and Robinpaw were sitting closely to the entrance, speaking in hushed tones. Even if he strained his ears, he couldn't hear. Then, without warning, they dashed out of camp. He had lashed his tail, and frowned. _{Raptorclaw is a smart cat..But..Is she too smart?}_ He looked at the cats He had thought,

Ever since the four cats had left, Silverstripe has been beside herself with fear. Shadowclaw and Daisyfoot tried to comfort her, but she kept fretting about Raptorclaw.  
"I just don't know.." She mewled, her eyes filled with fear. Shadowclaw looked his mate, and nuzzled her,

"It's going to be alright. Raptorclaw is a smart cat. She will be fine. And Leopardroar, Rabbitpaw, and Robinpaw are with her. They will protect each other. They just need to think about what is going on. There is just a lot going on right now, and maybe she can't take it. Will it make you feel better if I send out another search patrol for them?" Shadowclaw asked, laying down beside her. He had sent out at least one search patrol a day, since Silverstripe insisted.

"Yeah. Wait. I want to go on this patrol. I need to find my babies.." She stood and trotted outside towards the entrance. Daisyfoot followed,

"I'm coming, too! I need to know if Robinpaw and Rabbitpaw are ok." She stood beside her friend. Shadowclaw sighed, then nodded. He called Snowfoot over to join the patrol and the four cats left camp, and began searching for their kits.

 **Back in Marshclan Camp**

"Just because you cats know what Fallowclan territory doesn't mean I will take it easy on you." Foxstar snarled down at the six cats clumped together in the middle of camp. Foxstar continued, "Since leaf bare is early this season, I want you six to hunt until Moon-high. And you will be sleeping outside today! Now get out of my sight!" He growled. The runaways were stunned but obliged, and divided into two groups to hunt. Foxstar leaped off of the High-rock and walked to the fresh-kill pile. He took a large bird and walked to his den. The two groups of cats and some of the other Marshclan cats watched, muttering under their voices. He began to eat, and felt his stomach fill. A cat stood outside his den,

"Foxstar..May I come in?" The voice outside mewed. Foxstar growled a response,

"If it's not important I don't want to hear." He growled, his voice seething with tiredness and anger. A cat walked in. It was Rockfall, who had just become a warrior about six or seven days ago after beating him in a spar.

"Don't..Don't you think you are punishing those cats too harshly?" Rockfall said, slight fear in his voice, "I mean..It's Sunhigh and you're making them until the moon is out? That's a bit mean don't you think?" He asked. Foxstar looked at him, and snarled, not saying anything. Disgarding his meal, he approached the lesser warrior. Rockfall backed out of the den, his fur rising menacingly. Rockfall's eyes filled with fear. Suddenly, without warning, Rockfall turned and ran towards the end of camp. Foxstar leapt after him and blocked his path. Skidding to a stop, he just barely managed to not bump into his leader. Foxstar leapt at the warrior, smashing into him and knocking him to ground. Placing his sharp claws on the grey warrior's throat, he looked at the cats around him, who were watching in horror.

"Let this be a reminder to you!" He yowled at the cats around him, "This is what happens to disloyal cats. Maybe I've been too kind on you. Maybe I should start being stricter on you cats. Starting with you, Rockfall.." He snarled at the cat below him. He drew back his paw, and struck him...

 **Back to Raptorclaw...**

Raptorclaw frowned as she thought. Comet had finished telling her of her parents, but that didn't stop the questions. _{Why did they leave me? How did they get trapped on the Thunderpath?}_ She thought, questions swirling in her head. Leopardroar looked at her. He had finished teaching the cats how to fight in pairs, and was quite exhausted. He spoke to her,  
"Do you think we are ready? These cats are extraordinary fighters and are quickly learning to hunt." He said, his yellow eyes glinting. Raptorclaw was snapped from her thoughts as she looked at him, and nodded.  
"You are quite right. We will leave tomorrow morning. Make sure to teach the cats anything you may have skipped over, you may need it. Same with you Rabbitpaw!" She called over to her friend, who was chatting merrily with Indigo and Apple. Rabbitpaw looked at her and Raptorclaw continued, "If you need to teach the cats anything more, now is the time. We leave tomorrow morning." She called to her. Rabbitpaw nodded, but continued to talk to the two cats. _{I hope she taught you well..}_ Raptorclaw stood up, and leapt onto the Trash can she used as a Highrock, "Attention all cats." She said. The seven cats looked up at her. "We..We are going to leave tomorrow morning to confront Foxstar in battle. I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for staying with me so long. And.." She looked at Comet. His hazel eyes had a hint of knowing in them. Raptorclaw took a deep breath, "There is something I need to tell you."


	21. The Mother

Raptorclaw watched the sun rise over the two-leg dens. It had been about five or six days since she, Leopardroar, Rabbitpaw, and Robinpaw had left Fallowclan and come to the Two-leg place to recruit for cats. Raptorclaw remembered yesterday, when she had told the cats that she wasn't a clan-born cat, and she was born a rogue. The newly recruited cats weren't affected too much by it, for they didn't really care if she was clan- or rogue-born.  
But Leopardroar, Rabbitpaw, and Robinpaw were shocked. Leopardroar had wondered how, and he wondered why his family wouldn't tell him sooner. He promised that he would talk to Silverstripe about it when they went back to the clan territories. Rabbitpaw and Robinpaw were also shocked to find their best friend wasn't born in Fallowclan. Raptorclaw had prayed to Starclan that they would still talk and be friends with her even if she wasn't clan-born. But Robinpaw promised they could still be friends, much to Raptorclaw's relief

Indigo approached Raptorclaw while she was watching the sun rise. Raptorclaw turned to the slender, light grey she-cat, "Yes, Indigo? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Umm.." Indigo thought for a while, thinking and choosing her words carefully, "If there is going to be a fight..I..I don't really want to fight.." The slender she-cat said, her head drooping slightly. Raptorclaw wasn't all too shocked. The light grey she-cat, unlike her sister, Violet, who loved hunting and battle training, wasn't all too interested in fighting. Raptorclaw thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to keep the she-cat and not have to lose her. Then an idea popped into her head.

"Well, you can be a medicine cat. They heal sick and injured cats and they don't have to fight. The only time they fight is if they are in danger, of course." Raptorclaw said, a smile spreading on her muzzle. Indigo's purple eyes brightened,

"R..Really? You mean, I don't have to leave?"

"No, of course not, but since you will be medicine cat, that means giving up on hunting and fighting, and taking on herbal medicines and remedies and communicating with Starclan."

"That will be great! Thank you so much, Raptorclaw! You're the best!" She exclaimed, nuzzling Raptorclaw on the neck. Raptorclaw chuckled, almost embarrassed. Indigo backed away and looked at her, "So umm..When do we get started? How do I communicate with Starclan?"

"Well," Raptorclaw started,

"I don't really know much about herbal remedies. I can teach you some things I picked up when in Fallowclan, but then you may have to learn the rest yourself. Communicating with Starclan isn't too hard. They will likely visit you in your dreams and give you visions. And during every half-moon, you can join the other medicine cats to go talk with Starclan. If you are OK with that, of course."

"That's alright, Raptorclaw. I would really prefer to work with herbs and medicines rather than fighting. I hate it that cats would willingly kill another cat.." She said. Raptorclaw frowned,

"Well..The cats we will go up against tomorrow morning..Most of them have killed before. I watched as their leader, an evil cat named Foxstar, killed one of my friend's mentor. It was horrible. Our medicine cat didn't get there in time and she died. My friend was devastated. It was the first time she saw some cat, well it was the first time me or my friend saw any cat get killed. I will be honest. I wish I had never been there that day. It was horrible and I...I will run to the moon and back if it means I can keep you guys alive and safe." Raptorclaw said. Indigo was shocked, a sad look in her eyes. She pawed at Raptorclaw's shoulder,

"I don't know what to say." She said sadly, tears pricking the ends of her eyes.

"Well.." Raptorclaw said, recomposing herself as she shook her head, "How about we start with some simple herbs?" She asked, her red eyes gleaming as she guided Indigo out of the alley to gather the herbs she would learn about.

* * *

"This is Cobweb. You wrap it around the wound and it will slow the bleeding. You can also use raspberry leaves to stop bleeding, but cobwebs are more common to find then raspberry bushes most of the time. Sometimes these spider webs can also be used to help broken bones heal." Raptorclaw said, pointing to the spider's web. She had just gathered several herbs to teach to Indigo. She had now started teaching. Indigo was a fast learner as she nodded to the explanation of the cobweb.  
"What's this next one?" She asked, pointing her paw to the large brown root. Raptorclaw nodded,

"That's Comfrey root. They have a lot of uses. They can be used to help broken bones, itching, wrenched claws, stiff joints and much more! This herb can be very useful, and it's always good to have an extra or two." Raptorclaw said, "I learned about this herb when I accidentally tripped as a kit and hurt my claw. The comfrey root helped it heal in only about a day. Also, if a cat hurts their paw or leg, make sure they stay off that leg for a few days." Raptorclaw nodded.

"Of course," Indigo giggled, her tail swishing, "I'm pretty sure all cats' know to stay off a hurt leg." She said, smiling. Raptorclaw laughed too,

"You're right. But I'm also serious, some ambitious cats will try to walk on an injured paw." She nodded. Raptorclaw was about to continue when Rabbitpaw called over,

"Raptorclaw! Look!" Raptorclaw looked up as Leopardroar, Apple, and Shadow walked slowly into the alley. Between the three of them was a she-cat. Below the she-cat, weaving between her legs, were two kittens. Raptorclaw stood up, and Indigo looked at the mother-cat.

"What's going on?" Indigo asked. The she-cat, who was tan with darker stripes and green eyes, backed up, her back arched slightly. Raptorclaw took a closer look at her and saw she had a scratch on her shoulder. It was red, but not bleeding. As Raptorstar looked her over, she didn't have any more wounds on her.

"What happened?" She asked, pointing to her shoulder, "You didn't scratch her did you?" She asked Leopardroar. Her brother shook his head,

"She was like that when we found her. She was in another alley, laying down, curled around her kits. Thank Starclan we could get her over here for help..Stubborn.." He breathed the last word under his breath. Indigo approached the she-cat.

"B-Back off!" She stuttered, her paws protecting her two kits. "I-I-I'll claw you if you take another step towards my kits!" Indigo didn't move any closer to the she-cat, but she still spoke,

"I won't hurt you. We are here to help you. Let me look at that scratch on your soldier." She said, in a kind and caring tone. The mother relaxed, and the kits poked out from under her belly. The kits' must have been about 1 or 2 moons old, and it broke Raptorclaw's heart seeing them in a world like this, with no comfy nests or clan to protect them from danger. The first kit was dark tan with jade eyes, and the second was brown with a grey undercoat and bright green eyes. Indigo slowly approached the she-cat and sniffed the wound, and looked at Raptorclaw, asking what she should do first,

"Make sure to put cob webs on it, first." Raptorclaw said. Indigo quickly nodded. The rest of the cats watched as Indigo grabbed the cobweb and walked towards the mother. She backed up immediately,

"Wh..What is that? Is that a spider web?" She asked.

"It's safe, I promise. It will help your shoulder.." She said as she began to apply the cobweb to her shoulder, "It will prevent bleeding."

"Alright.." The mother said. "Umm..You guys look strong..You wouldn't mind if I stayed with you?" She asked Indigo. Indigo chuckled,

"That's for Raptorclaw to decide. She runs it around here." She smiled as she inspected her work. _{Again with the leadership thing..}_ Raptorclaw thought. "That's Raptorclaw over there." Indigo said, pointing with her tail. The mother turned to her,

"You wouldn't mind if I stayed with you?" She asked, her head and tail low with respect.

"Umm.." Raptorclaw looked back at their den. It would be a bit cramped. Raptorclaw thought for a minute. There was certainly enough food to go around, rats and birds were plentiful in the Two-Leg Place, but she was worried there wouldn't be enough space for them to sleep. But when she looked back at the mother, and the two kits huddled underneath her stomach, and the black she-cat simply couldn't refuse. "Of course you can stay with us. Leopardroar, and Robinpaw, I need to speak with you as well. Indigo, make sure this mother and her kittens are fed."  
Raptorclaw said. As Indigo escorted her away, she heard the she-cat mention that her name was Goldy. _{What a pretty name..}_ She thought to herself as she went to talk with Robinpaw and Leopardroar. The two toms looked at her,

"What's wrong Raptorclaw?" Robinpaw asked, his head tilted slightly.

"I need to ask you a favor. That she-cat, Goldy, and her two kits need someplace to sleep. You two wouldn't mind giving up your sleeping spots for her and her kittens, would you?" She asked, slight pleading in her voice. Robinpaw instantly agreed,

"Of course! I would do anything for those cute kittens!" He exclaimed. Leopardroar, on the other paw, was a little more hesitant.

"Where will I sleep?" He asked. Raptorclaw frowned.

"You can sleep right beside the large dumpster. If you sleep outside beside it you can keep a better ear or eye out for danger, should it appear. And I will sleep on the High rock, so you won't be alone." Raptorclaw said, trying to sugar coat it. Leopardroar apparently fell for it, and nodded,

"Alright." He said, and walked beside the dumpster and started to make a nest for himself out of leaves and moss. Robinpaw joined him, bringing over some Two-leg material to sleep on. After talking with Robinpaw, and inching away from the Two-leg material, Leopardroar just sighed, "I think I will just stand watch tonight."

"I don't think so Leopardroar. We still need to go back to the territories tomorrow morning and ask Lionstar for his help in overthrowing Foxstar." Raptorclaw said, her tail swishing. Her brother sighed, and he lay down on the material. "Anyway, it's not like you will be alone out here. I will be sleeping on the High rock." She nodded her head towards the trash can. Leopardroar nodded. Raptorclaw walked over to Indigo, who was talking with Goldy. She saw Raptorclaw and moved herself protectively over her kits.

"Don't worry Goldy." Indigo said in a soothing tone, "Raptorclaw is our leader. You can trust her."

"Ok.." She said, sitting down slowly. "Indigo said that you are going to fight another cat in the morning? Are we going to be safe?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, Goldy. We have trained our cats. And anyway, the clan we are going up against..they are very mean cats. We will be doing the right thing by overthrowing their leader and his followers."

"I don't have to fight, right? I want to make sure my kits are safe. I don't want to fight." She said, looking down at her two kittens then back up at Raptorclaw.

"It's alright, you won't have to fight. In fact, you can help Indigo heal our injured cats. I will teach you both about some of the herbs, and Indigo can teach you the two that you weren't here for."

"A-Alright.." Goldy said, moving over in front of the sample herbs that Raptorclaw and Indigo had found. "Where do we start?"

"Well," Raptorclaw said, "let's start now."


	22. The New Leader

**The next morning**

Raptorclaw was, once again, standing on her trash can, staring over to the sun, which was rising over the Two-leg square dens. Today would make her life or break her life. _{Wait..}_ She thought _{First we will ask for help. Lionstar has had four or five days to think it over. He has to accept. If not..}_ Raptorclaw looked at the cats that she and her friends had recruited. _{Foxstar will rip them to shreds. Then he will kill me.}_ Raptorclaw frowned as she looked at her friends, who were just waking up. _{But they trust me. Even if it's just us against Marshclan, they will fight. I gave them a second chance to live a proper life, instead of the life of a rogue.}_

Her heart thudded in her chest, and Raptorclaw inhaled the scent of the morning. She tried to calm herself down. Of course Lionstar would help her. And if he didn't, there were cats in Fallowclan who would help, even if their leader said he wouldn't help. Somewhere in the distance, a meadow lark was singing. What was a lark doing in the city? Raptorclaw heaved a sigh. A cat looked up at her. Raptorclaw looked below, and saw Apple. His ginger and white coat, mixed with the early light and morning dew, glimmered in the morning light. His jade green eyes glittered with anticipation,

"Today is the day we leave the city and fight those evil cats, the ones that killed your family?"

"You're correct..and incorrect." The lithe black cat leapt down from the trash can to join Apple. "I know that we leave today, by Sunhigh at the latest. But, then again, I don't know if they killed my family. Comet said they were run over by the Thunderpath Monsters. He knew my parents, but I don't know. Sometimes I just wish I could push it aside and try to live a regular life. But that's... that's kind of hard to do now. Might as well say I'm starting my own clan." Raptorclaw sighed again, and suddenly her nose crinkled as a strong stench hit her nose. "What.." She looked around. Then, without warning, Rabbitpaw trotted into the alley, a rat and a pigeon crammed into her mouth. Apple looked at her, then looked at Leopardroar, who was just waking up, and invited him to a patrol. Looking back over to Rabbitpaw, she walked over, amazement in her eyes.

"Wow..Where did you find all of this?" Raptorclaw asked, her ruby red eyes glittering as she inspected the kills. Rabbitpaw sat down, and began grooming herself,

"I think we might have depleted the Two-Leg fresh kill, so I left before anyone woke up, hoping I could find some night critters. I caught this sleeping pigeon and this scavenging rat."

Rabbitpaw nudged the two pieces of fresh kill towards her, but Raptorclaw kindly refused.  
"I can't have this. How about you take this pigeon to the queen that joined us yesterday, Goldy. She and her kits might be hungry. And let the warriors share the rest of this kill. They will need to keep their strength up. I can catch something on the way over to the territories." Raptorclaw finished, looking over to where Goldy and her two kittens slept. She could see them sleeping soundly, their bodies slowly rising and falling with each breath.

"Well..wait until the three wake up. I don't want to disturb them." Raptorclaw sighed. "Go and lead a hunting patrol, Rabbitpaw. Take Violet and Comet with you."

"Alright, Raptorclaw! I will be back, soon. And with more prey." Rabbitpaw quickly woke up the two cats, and left to gather food.

Raptorclaw looked at the sun. It would be about an hour or two before sun-high. Her anxiety grew as more and more cats woke up. Evantually, every cat was awake. Rabbitpaw and her patrol had returned with enough food to feed all of the cats, or at least put something in their stomachs. But soon, Leopardroar had asked when she would take them back to the territories. She had told them to get ready, and that they would leave soon. But as every cat prepared for what was ahead, Raptorclaw wondered how far they would follow her. Leopardroar, Rabbitpaw, and Robinpaw had followed her all the way here, but she didn't even know if the cats they recruited even trusted her. _{They have to..}_ Raptorclaw would have to lead them out of the Two-leg place and back to the forest. Back to the wild. Back to battle. _{I almost don't want to do this. Is it too late to call it off? We can live here. There is plenty of food, and the cats are happy.}_ She was laying on top of her high rock, and just listened to her heart thudding in her chest. But she remembered one of her visions when she was younger. A fox throwing her into river. _{That must represent Foxstar..._ _}_ She thought it over, and stood up. She couldn't give up now, not when they were so close. She would not let that evil cat take over the forest. Raptorclaw looked at her cats, and yowled,

"Ok everyone, gather around." She said. "I need to talk to you guys!" She said, her tail swishing. The other cats gathered around, their eyes curious. Raptorclaw looked at them all, and began speaking,

"In a few minutes, we are all going to go to the forest territory. First thing we do when we get their is to go to Fallowclan territory, and Fallowclan camp. We are going to ask the leader, Lionstar, if he will help us in overthrowing the leader of Marshclan, the evil Foxstar. When..or if...he helps us, we will launch an attack on him and his followers, and try to over throw him."

"What will we do once it is finished?" Goldy asked. The tan she-cat was on the outer edge of the group. She was keeping an eye on her two playing kits, whilst also listening to Raptorclaw's speech. Raptorclaw froze. She hadn't thought about what will happen after they finish.

"Don't worry, Goldy." Robinpaw answered for her, "We will just find a territory and form our own clan!" He smiled at her. The cats began excitedly whispering, but Raptorclaw looked at Robinpaw. Did he seriously just say that they were a clan? But then again..They had a medicine cat. They had strong, healthy warriors. They had a queen with her kits, and they had a camp, even if it was in the middle of a Two-leg place. _{And they have a leader. Me._ _}_ Raptorclaw thought, lifting her head.

"Robinpaw is right! We will find a new territory, one with nice, comfy dens and adequate hunting grounds." Raptorclaw smiled. Her confidence in the cats soaring like an eagle, she smiled, "Let's go!"

* * *

Raptorclaw stood at the edge of the Fallowclan camp. Her followers clumped tightly together behind her, she stared around the camp. Adderfang, Riverheart, and Mountainstorm had found them and escorted them to the camp. On the way back to camp, she noticed that they had scars on their body. _{When did those appear?}_ She asked herself.

But she pushed the thought aside as they arrived at the Fallowclan camp. Silverstripe and Daisyfoot were ecstatic at seeing their kits again. Raptorclaw wanted to confront Silverstripe about her past, but she decided to hold it back. _{This isn't the time. Wait until we are not about to go to battle..}_ Shadowclaw stood on High-rock. His amber eyes were warm with happiness to Leopardroar and Raptorclaw, as well as Robinpaw and Rabbitpaw, back in camp, as well as their new friends.  
"We have come to see Lionstar." Raptorclaw said, loud enough for all the cats to hear.  
"Yes..About that. Let's start from the beginning." Shadowclaw said, sitting on the edge of Highrock, "Once you, Leopardroar, Robinpaw and Rabbitpaw left Fallowclan, word somehow got out that you had run off. Foxstar saw this as an opportunity, and attacked the camp. We managed to fight off most of his forces, but Lionstar lost his last life taking one of Foxstar's own lives." He said.

Raptorclaw's heart plummeted. Lionstar was dead?! _{This is my fault..If I hadn't run off in such an angry state he would still be alive..}_ She thought to herself.

"You missed his funeral, and he was buried yesterday morning." Shadowclaw, now Shadowstar, mewed, "I have already received my nine lives, and Jaywing is my deputy. But anyway, I am glad you are back. I wanted to launch a counter attack soon, and your forces are the final piece we needed."


	23. The Charge

The snow was gently falling over Fallowclan camp. Raptorclaw was standing beside her father. _{Shadowstar.}_ She thought. Lionstar was dead. Gone. _{I will never have a chance to apologize for what I said several days earlier.}_ Raptorclaw sighed. _{I'm sorry, Lionstar. But I have to help these cats. If you are watching me, in Starclan, please know that I apologize for what I said.}_ Raptorclaw thought, looking at the clouds.

Since Raptorclaw and her followers allied with Fallowclan, Shadowstar had been more than happy to accept her request. Shadowclaw had been Lionstar's only deputy, and was more than eager to avenge his best friend and predecessor. Shadowstar and Raptorclaw quickly worked out who would go on the battle patrol and who wouldn't. Goldy and her kits would stay, obviously. Even though Raptorclaw and Indigo had taught her how to heal, she wanted to keep her kits far from the battle. She would stay with Daisyfoot, who would work together to entertain the kits.

As for the battle plan, Shadowstar suggested they used a wave attack. Shadowstar would lead the first wave. He, Jaywing, Adderfang, Mountainstorm, Riverheart, Birchleaf, and Quailheart would launch the first attack. Snowfoot, Desertflower, Daisyfoot, and Goldy would remain at camp. Once the first wave fell back, Raptorclaw would lead the second attack. Raptorclaw, Leopardroar, Silverstripe, Robinpaw, Rabbitpaw, Apple, Comet, Violet, and Shadow would launch the second wave. And while Raptorclaw was leading the second attack, Mintfur, Deerfoot and Indigo would heal as many injured Fallowclan warriors as they could.

Then Shadowstar asked: "What will you do after you free the Marshclan cats, and overthrow Foxstar?" Raptorclaw had thought. She had told her cats that she would start her own clan, with them as her clan-mates. But when her father asked, she was nervous to answer. Raptorclaw was afraid that he would think it was too much of a responsibility for a young cat like her. She spoke;

"My cats have suggest that we start our own clan, in the moors just beyond the border. We have a medicine cat: Indigo. We have plenty of warriors: Comet, Violet, Apple, Shadow, Leopardroar, Robinpaw, Rabbitpaw, and me. They said that I could be a leader..I am still thinking about it." Raptorclaw said, shivering as a cold breeze swept through her fur.

"I am proud of you, Raptorclaw. And...I know that you aren't clan-born." He said, staring ahead. Raptorclaw looked at him, almost in shock. So Silverstripe had told him? How long had he known? But before Raptorclaw could ask, he continued, "And even though you are adopted...rogue-born, you are a natural leader. Look at you. You have your own group of cats, and you are collaborating with other clans. If there is any cat meant to be leader, it's you. It's a wonder why your cats aren't calling you Raptorstar." He mewed, licking her between the ears. Raptorclaw felt her fur heat up. She licked her chest in embarrassment. "Lionstar may have banished you, but if he were to see you now, I think it would be him apologizing, instead of you." Shadowstar smiled.

"Thank you, Shadowstar." Raptorclaw smiled at him. "I don't really want them to call me Raptorstar. I don't even have nine lives." She stared at her clan mates, mingling with the Fallowclan cats below. They looked so cheerful, even if they were going to battle soon.

"Having nine lives doesn't make you leader. That just means you get to be leader for a longer time." Shadowstar looked at her. "You may think that you aren't leader, but what have you been doing these past few days? Did you lead this cats here just to give up? Or are you going to rise up, and fill the position that these cats need?" He said, his eyes glowing. Raptorclaw thought about what he said.

She stared at a little snowflake that landed in front of her paws. Now that Raptorclaw thought about it, this was the first time she had noticed the snow since she got back. The snow wasn't really a problem in the Two-leg place, but she could see that in the forest, many of the trees had shed the majority of their leaves, and the only trees with leaves were the Evergreens. Leaves covered the ground, and snow covered the leaves. There wasn't really a thick blanket of snow on the ground; but if it continued like this, it would be up to her knees by morning.

Shadowstar glanced at his daughter, "Well..the battle will be on soon. Fallowclan has caught a lot of prey recently. Eat your fill. You might need it." He said, leaping off of High rock and grabbing a vole to eat. Raptorclaw sat on the High Rock a little longer, then slowly climbed down to eat. Shadowstar was right. The Fallowclan hunters must've been working double time since the First Snow. The fresh kill pile had grown since she left several days ago. As she looked around the camp, she could see that many of the cats were sharing prey with one another and telling stories about their past. Indigo and Violet were talking with Mintfur and Deerfoot, and Comet was talking with Snowfoot and Quailheart, while Apple shared tongues with Adderfang and Mountainstorm. Raptorclaw felt her body fill up with pride, and smiled goofily. These were her cats. Battle or no battle, Foxstar or no Foxstar, they would stay with her to the end. They trusted her and respected her, and they will follow her to the horizon and back. She found her father, talking with Jaywing. Picking up a mouse on her way over, Raptorclaw sat with her two clan-mates, and began to eat.

* * *

Raptorclaw stared across the Thunderpath, her heart beating a million miles an hour. The Thunderpath was empty, luckily, but the occasional monster made her jump as a high as a bird could fly. Shadowstar had almost laughed at her, claiming that she had lived in the Two-leg place, which he thought was full of monsters, for about five days and she was still scared of monsters. Once a blue monster sped past them, Shadowstar yowled,  
"Now! Hurry!" All of the cats ran across the Thunderpath at once, paws thudding against the grey stone. Once all the cats were safely across, Shadowstar looked at Mintfur, who was in the back with Deerfoot and Indigo, "Do you have all the herbs you need? You lost none on the way over?" Mintfur shook her head. She would reply back with some comment, but her mouth was filled with herbs they might need for the battle. Shadowstar nodded, and led the way towards, hopefully, the Marshclan camp. Raptorclaw tried to follow him, but he shook his head. "You and your battle patrol stay a little bit behind ours." He said. Raptorclaw hesitated for a moment, then nodded. She turned to her battle patrol,  
"Stay about 10 tail-lengths behind his patrol." Raptorclaw ordered her cats. The nine cats fell back, waiting for Shadowstar's patrol to take the lead. Raptorclaw turned and faced her cats. "Ok you guys. This is the last chance. If you don't want to fight, turn and head back to camp. My father and his patrol are half-way to Marshclan camp, and we need to follow. But if you don't wish to fight in the battle, the camp is the best place for you." Raptorclaw looked at the cats. None of them turned back, but they looked around, seeing if any of their comrades would turn back. None of them did. Raptorclaw felt relief flood through her. She wouldn't have any cats desert her. "Let's go then." She turned and hared through the swamps, her tail lifted high. _{What do they even hunt? Lizards? I hate this water on my paws!}_ Raptorclaw scowled as she heard the _squelch-squelch_ of the marshes and swamp water sucking at their paws. By the time they reached the camp, Shadowstar and his patrol were crouching, bellies to the ground.

"Ready?" He asked every cat. When he received nods of approval, and some mews, he turned and glared at the camp. "Wait until Foxstar is in the clearing. Then we attack." His muscles twitched under his pelt, and in the evening light, his fur rising, he looked like a warrior ready to fight. His muscles rippled under his black fur, his ears were pinned while they waited for Foxstar to emerge.

Then Raptorclaw noticed a horrible stench wafting into her nose. She looked over, searching for the source of the smell. It was strangely familiar. It smelled almost like... Raptorclaw's face contorted with horror. A dead cat was laying outside the Marshclan camp. And it wasn't just any cat. It was Rockfall...

 **"Fallowclan! Attack!"**


	24. The Father

**Shadowstar's Point of View**

"Fallowclan! Attack!" Shadowstar yowled as he watched Foxstar walk into the clearing. He surged into the camp, his cats following eagerly. His eyes were locked on Foxstar. The scene flashed before his eyes...

 _Shadowstar, Shadowclaw at the time, was gently talking to Silverstripe. Raptorclaw, Leopardroar, Rabbitpaw and Rabbitpaw had left yesterday, and his mate was still getting over it, and was usually crying herself to sleep every night. His heart was broken every time. Shadowclaw had gotten her a freshly killed mouse, still warm. It made Silverstripe happy for a moment, and Shadowclaw smiled, filling his body fill up with happiness as his mate ate the mouse he hunted for her.  
_ _Shadowclaw was about to propose they take a walk, when a screech filled the air. Cats raised their heads in alarm as cats streamed into camp. Battle and chaos echoed around him. It was Marshclan! Cats clashed with cats, and Shadowclaw was stunned, motionless for a few moments. Then another screech snapped into reality. He turned, and saw Silverstripe locked in battle with another she-cat.  
_  
 _"Stay away from Silverstripe!" He yowled. Charging towards to the she-cat, he rammed into her, and bit the Marshclan cat on the ear. The she-cat yowled, turning her attention from Silverstripe to Shadowclaw. He realized it was Redfur. He remembered that this specific she-cat had attacked and knocked out Raptorclaw when she was an apprentice. Shadowclaw had dragged her to the edge of the battle so that she wouldn't get hurt by battling cats._

 _Fury had surged through him. He had drawn back his paw and smacked her on the muzzle. Redfur fell onto her side, and Silverstripe had taken it from there. Sudden the battle stopped around him. Shadowclaw, confused by the sudden silence, had turned around. Foxstar and Lionstar were facing off, and the cats had stopped fighting to watch. The fight was almost astounding. Both of the leaders were equally powerful. Lionstar was much bigger, but Foxstar was agile and nimble. But Foxstar landed a blow to the neck, and Lionstar just collapsed. The cats gasped, in both horror and happiness. Shadowclaw had run to his leader's side. Foxstar just stated that his work was done. Then they left...Those monsters just left without another word. Lionstar was unconscious when he hit the ground. Mintfur had claimed that the leader was on his last life, and to just expect the worst._

 _When Lionstar had woken up for a short period of time, he had asked to see Shadowclaw. When his deputy arrived, Lionstar was extremely weak. When Shadowclaw had looked at his leader, it felt like someone stabbed his heart with a razor-sharp claw. The once proud, golden tom was skinnier than usual, and his throat was patched up with all different kinds of herbs and his eyes were half-closed, and his breathing was ragged._  
 _"Lionstar..." He breathed, taking a step closer._  
 _"S...Shadowclaw..When you bec-become leader..." He breathed._  
 _"No!" Shadowclaw interrupted, "Don't talk like that! You will be fine..Just wait for it to heal.." He said, trying to avoid the inevitable._  
 _"When you are leader...Help her...Help Raptorclaw." Lionstar continued, his breathing shallow and ragged. Suddenly the leader fell limp. His breathing came to a sudden halt. Shadowclaw frowned, and shook his head._  
 _"No! Lionstar, please!" He lightly pawed Lionstar on the shoulder, but nothing happened. He was limp. Lionstar was dead..._

Shadowstar remembered the scene, and launched himself at Foxstar. Foxstar's eyes widened in surprise as he was rammed by Shadowstar. Shadowstar pinned the evil cat to the ground,  
"You killed him! You killed Lionstar!" Shadowstar yowled to his face. Foxstar winced, and chuckled,  
"Is that all you're concerned about, Shadowstar? I killed many more cats, and Lionstar might as well be considered a trophy now. Didn't you see Rockfall's body on the way in?" Shadowstar whipped his head towards the entrance. So was that was the stench that he smelled? _{He killed so many cats, he doesn't have any where to bury them!}_ He growled to himself.  
Foxstar, seeing Shadowstar was distracted, took the opportunity and shoved him off. Shadowstar staggered backwards, but quickly gained his footing. Shadowstar snarled and crouched down. Foxstar charged at Shadowstar, his claws outstretched and his teeth bared. Shadowstar, prepared for the attack, reared back and slashed Foxstar across the muzzle. Foxstar, though injured, didn't falter. He slammed into Shadowstar, knocking him onto his back. The moment Shadowstar hit the ground, Foxstar began landing blow after blow. Shadowstar closed his eyes to protect from the onslaught. Shadowstar, desperate to land an attack, began clawing at anything above him. He felt his claws rip fur, and Foxstar snarled in pain.

"Is that all you got, Shadowstar?! I thought Lionstar had a good deputy!" He taunted. Barely controlling his rage, Shadowstar stuck Foxstar in the chest. Faltering slightly, the russet tom hesitated to catch his breath. Taking this advantage, Shadowstar shoved him off. Leaping onto him, he pinned him down by the throat, holding him in place. Shadowstar's amber eyes glared into Foxstar's green eyes. Part of him said to end the battle, here and now. Foxstar's throat was right in front of him, he had him. _{All I have to do is claw him..and this can be over. Foxstar will be dead...Lionstar and Sandstream will be avenged.}_ But Shadowstar snarled and shook his head. He had to stick to the plan. Shadowstar clawed him on the ear, and leapt off of him.  
"Fallowclan! Retreat! Get out of here!" He yowled to his cats, and began pelting towards the entrance. His cats followed. As according to plan, Raptorclaw and her battle patrol were waiting about 30 feet from the entrance of the Marshclan camp. Immediately, Mintfur, Deerfoot and Indigo began to treat the cats' wounds. Shadowstar winced as Indigo, who was apparently Raptorclaw's medicine cat, put some herbs on a scratch on his muzzle. It was all Shadowstar could to do not lick the multiple leaves and herbs off his muzzle.

"When do we attack?" Leopardroar asked, his tail twitching in anticipation. Shadowstar answered,

"Wait a few moments. Wait until their guard is down. But get ready. Just because they are injured doesn't mean they won't fight as hard." Shadowstar said, watching as the three medicine cats treated the Fallowclan cats. Shadowstar crawled to the edge of the camp and peeked in. The cats were relaxing slightly, and Reedpelt and Bearpaw were working double time, trying to heal all the cats. Foxstar was waiting impatiently as Bearpaw was treating one of the scratches Shadowstar gave him. Backing away from the camp, Shadowstar walked over to Raptorclaw, who was talking with her cats. "It's time. Attack when you are ready. Fight well..Raptorstar." He dipped his head. Raptorstar smiled, nuzzling her father under his chin. She then turned towards her cats,

"Let's go." She then turned back towards the Marshclan camp, and let out a battle cry, "Raptorclan! Attack!"

* * *

Shadowstar watched as his adopted daughter and her followers flung herself into the fray. Pride bubbled up in him. Mintfur watched him.

"She's growing up. You will have to let her go soon."

"What do you mean?" He asked. Mintfur chuckled as she applied a paste to another cat's wounds.

"She has her own clan. She can't remain under your protection forever. There is a meadow just off of our territory. She can live there with her clan." Mintfur stated. Shadowstar frowned. He looked back into the battle below. Raptorclaw was fighting Foxstar.

"You're right. She is a leader." Shadowstar nodded.


	25. The Unexpected

Raptorclaw charged into the clearing, her clan following. Immediately the Marshclan cats lifted their heads, unsheathing their claws and baring their fangs.

"Attack!" Raptorclaw yowled to rally her cats. Her claws outstretched, she charged towards Foxstar. His green eyes narrowed in hate. Raptorclaw slammed into him, and yowled, "You killed my parents didn't you?! I know you did!" She snarled to him, digging her claws into his shoulders. Wincing from the pain, Foxstar chuckled darkly,

"Indeed, I knew them. But then, one day, they were hunting, and they were killed by a monster."

"Liar!" Raptorclaw growled, her teeth bared and claws fully unsheathed, "You drove them onto the Thunderpath! You watched as they were killed by a monster!" Raptorclaw swung her paw, and successfully landed a blow to the tip of his muzzle. Foxstar snarled in pain, glaring at her,

"You are, indeed, a very smart cat, Raptorclaw." Foxstar smirked.

Then, with a screech, he lunged at her, swings his claws madly. Raptorclaw's eyes widened and she backed up, trying to avoid the whirlwind of teeth and claws. Evantually, Foxstar had her backed up against the edge of camp. Bracken poked into her back legs, and Foxstar advanced, his head lowered and his eyes glowing in the night. Raptorclaw gulped, and Foxstar cackled, madly. Raptorclaw stood her ground, her hackles rising. She remembered one of the many lessons Lionstar had taught her: _"Claws and Teeth aren't the only thing we use in battle. Deception is a tool. Feigning surrender can make a cat drop his guard. Remember this in battle"_

That was it. That was the answer...Raptorclaw was just a cornered rat, and Foxstar was the hunter. Raptorclaw crouched, feigning surrender. Foxstar, almost shocked at this easy win, cackled,  
"You stupid cat! I know you were just like your parents. Just a rogue...nothing else!" Then Foxstar leapt...

 _Raptorclaw gasped, but she wasn't in the Marshclan camp anymore, she was in a den. She remembered. This was the den she was born in. Her parents, Feather and Fang, looked at her lovingly. "Who are you?" Raptorclaw asked, but it came out as a squeaky mewl. Her parents laughed, full of love and joy. Feather nuzzled her,_

 _"Maybe tomorrow we can take you out to explore, when it's not so rainy out!" Feather said, nuzzling Raptorclaw- or Raptorkit..?- , lovingly. Fang nodded, looking out towards the entrance. The smell of rain leaked inside, and Raptorclaw's nose twitched. Raptorclaw took a glance outside. The entrance was blocked by ferns and leaves. Maybe..._

Raptorclaw was snapped back to reality as Foxstar was charging full speed towards her. Hope and power surged from her nose to her tail. Raptorclaw reared up, lashing out at Foxstar. The russet colored cat collided with her, biting at her scruff. Raptorclaw reached out with her claws, scratching at his flank and dragging him off of her.

Then Raptorclaw went on the offense. She lunged at Foxstar, swiping at his face and snapping just mouse-lengths from his face. Now it was Foxstar's turn to try and evade the dark she-cat's attacks. Eventually she had the leader backed against High rock.

"Give up, Foxstar!" Raptorclaw growled, her back arching and her red eyes gleaming, "The battle is over!" The Marshclan cats were starting to tire, and Foxstar seemed to know that. But instead of giving up, he lunged at Raptorclaw. Lashing out with her claws, Raptorclaw slashed the leader's throat.

Foxstar stopped in his tracks, his evil green eyes wide. Suddenly he collapsed, just like Lionstar had a few days ago. The battle slowed to a stop as the cats stared in awe and amazement that Raptorclaw had beat Foxstar. Raptorclaw's eyes widened. Had she really just defeated Foxstar? Raptorclaw looked at the cats around her. Foxstars followers, including Redfur, Stagfur and Grasspelt, Ashtail and several other cats- rogues, maybe?- stared in horror and amazement. The whole battle field was silent, and the only noise was the wind blowing the snow into camp.

Movement to her right made her look towards the entrance. Shadowstar and his patrol were standing towards the entrance of the camp.

"This battle is over. Foxstar is defeated." Shadowstar proclaimed. The rest of Foxstar's followers lowered their heads in respect- or fear- as Shadowstar walked towards the Highrock and leapt onto it, gazing at the battle field below him. The cats stared up at him. "I will now give you a chance to change for the better. You have seen, and lived through, what Foxstar has done to you and your clan. Now is the chance to make things right. Who is the current deputy?" Shadowstar asked, looking among the group of defeated warriors. Grasspelt stepped forward. Raptorclaw looked at him. She remembered him from the battle when she was an apprentice. His brother was Stagfur. But he didn't look too strong now. His formerly lean, muscular body was now covered in scratches and bites, and his green eyes were unreadable.

"Foxstar...he made me deputy after the battle when Foxstar exiled Clawfur. But...you may want to make Clawfur the leader instead. Clawfur really deserved the position, especially after all he went through." Grasspelt turned and nodded to the former deputy. Clawfur's brown pelt was crisscrossed with scars, both old and new. Clawfur's head was low and his eyes downcast. Raptorclaw walked up to him.

"Come on, Clawfur. It's time you became Clawstar." She smiled warmly at him. The older warrior looked at her, his deep amber eyes scanning her red ones. After a moment of silence, he nodded. Clawfur stepped forward. Shadowstar nodded proudly, "You have the rights to the clan, Clawfur. Tonight, you and Reedpelt may commence your journey to gain your nine lives. I look forward to leading with you, Clawfur." He leaped down to the ground, and bowed his head to Clawfur. The rest of the cats, from both clans, each bowed their heads as Clawfur looked around, a grin on his muzzle.

"Thank you, Shadowstar. For everything you and your clan, Fallowclan, have done for us." Clawfur's amber eyes glowed with pride, "I, too, look forward to leading this clan. I wish you best of luck, and that you may find plenty of prey this Leaf-bare. I will start my journey tonight." Both of the toms bowed their heads to each other once again, and Shadowstar trotted towards the entrance. Raptorclaw followed, taking once last glance at the Marshclan camp. Then, with Robinpaw, Rabbitpaw, and Leopardroar following, she left the camp.

Shadowstar and his patrol were waiting. He nodded at Raptorclaw, and licked her between her ears, "I am proud of you. You have given every cat a great deal of relief. Let's head back to camp. We can talk about what to do next when we get back." Shadowstar smiled at her. Raptorclaw felt the pride and happiness rise in her.

As Raptorclaw trotted through the marshes, her mind seemed to be at peace. Foxstar was dead. Marshclan was on the path to recovery, and everything was getting better. She thought about what her cats had pestered her about so much. Maybe she should start a clan? There was a moor just south of the territories. They could find a camp and settle down.

The patrol came across the Thunderpath. It was busier than earlier, when they had crossed before the battle. Raptorclaw frowned. Shadowstar turned towards the patrol. He raised his voice so the cats in the back could hear him,

"The Thunderpath has more monsters now. We will split into groups of three cats and cross one group at a time. That way the chance of a cat getting killed is much less. There is a small strip of grass in the middle. When one group gets to that grass strip, another group will start. Everyone got the instructions?" The cats nodded, each taking a look towards the strip of grass in the middle. Shadowstar then began to divide the large patrol into smaller groups of three. Raptorclaw was in a group with Violet and Birchleaf. The three she-cats nodded and stuck together. They watched as, one by one, the groups crossed the busy Thunderpath. Raptorclaw's group was last. She watched as Leopardroar, Mountainstorm, and Jaywing cautiously looked across the Thunderpath. When there was a small break in the monsters, they hared across, and safely made it to the strip of grass. Shadowstar, who was watching from the strip of grass, looked at the last group: Raptorclaw, Violet, and Birchleaf. Shadowstar raised his tail,

"Stay over there. Wait until there is a break in the monsters." He advised. Raptorclaw took a tentative step onto the grey stone. Her muzzle crinkled at the awful stench. Suddenly there was a break in the monsters.

"Go!" Raptorclaw yowled. As Violet and Birchleaf pelted across, Raptorclaw leapt to join them, but pain streaked up her body. She yowled as the sudden force pinned her on her back, she looked up.

"Leaving so soon, Raptorclaw?" Foxstar snarled, his claws digging into her throat.


	26. The Fox

**Foxstar's Point of View**

I laughed as I backed Raptorclaw against the wall of the camp. This kill would be easy. Without further hesitation, I charged at Raptorclaw, my claws outstretched. Raptorclaw froze for a moment her red eyes wide, and suddenly she attacked me. That didn't slow me. I slammed into her, grabbing her scruff and trying to kill her right then and there; but, of course, she was too strong. I was thrown off of her, and she suddenly started attacking. Our roles reversed, I tried to evade the teeth and claws that were flying in my direction.

I felt the High Rock behind me. _{By the Dark Forest...This mangy rogue actually cornered me...}_ I bristled.

"Give up, Foxstar!" Raptorclaw snarled at me, "This battle is over!" To my horror, I realized that her words spoke true. At this point, both the rogues and Fallowclan were in the camp, fighting against my warriors. I saw my kithood friend, Redfur, viciously battling Leopardroar and another rogue. I wanted to help her, but instead I turned back to Raptorclaw, hate, envy, and rage sparking in my green eyes. { _I will never give up. To surrender to a lowly cat such as yourself would be worse than death!}_ I thought, lunging at her. Then, without warning, Raptorclaw lashed out at my throat. I froze and collapsed. No! How could she have defeated me so easily..? The world turned black. I fell unconscious.

* * *

 _I was in the Dark Forest. This was where I got my nine lives. I looked around.  
_  
 _"Foxstar!" A deep voice yowled my name. I whipped around. A huge, grey and black-striped tom was glaring down at me. I looked away._

"How could you be defeated by such an inexperienced cat?! That was your last life!" He snarled, mock lunging at me.

 _Feralstar was the leader before Cloudstar, who was leader before me. He was a huge, dark grey tom with evil grey eyes and black stripes. His muscles rippled under that scarred pelt. I had only known Feralstar for only about 4 and a half moons, when I was just a kitten. He had seen potential in me. In those few, but crucial, moons, Feralstar had taught me that rogues were dangerous. Rogues were evil, and that I should hold on to that piece of information for the rest of his life. I have. I kind of regret that._

 _I had asked why. Why were rogues evil? He said that he lost his first two lives to a group of rogues who plagued the territory. With that in mind, I had grown up on the fact that rogues were evil. A memory flashed in my head. It was Fang and Feather, the two lowly rogues that had stole prey from us. I had drove them onto the Thunderpath. I then remembered all of the other rogues who had ventured onto Marshclan territory. I had killed them all, on the guise that they were evil. I wanted to go back to the battle, to help Redfur and Stagfur and Ashtail. Then my mind flashed to Raptorclaw. I had tried to kill her when she was a kit. But that had failed, and now she was plaguing the forest, like her parents did. I had to kill her.  
_  
 _Feralstar must have read my mind, and snarled at me, his sharp teeth glinting in the moon light, and his grey eyes glittering,_

 _"I will give you one last life, Foxstar. This life is unimaginable power. Use it to kill every last rogue, kittypet, and outcast. I made a deal with you, Foxstar. Rid the forest of all those against you, and I will give you as many lives as you need. If you don't kill that...that scum.., then you are going to regret ever knowing me!" Feralstar growled at me. I nodded, my emerald green eyes glittering. I felt the power course through me as Feralstar gave me this new, powerful life. This was my last chance to redeem myself and kill Raptorclaw._

 _"I will kill her. Just you wait." I chuckled darkly. Feralstar nodded, his grey eyes glinting. He nodded,_

 _"Get that cat out of my forest." I felt him transport me back to the mortal realm._

* * *

I squinted open my eyes. Clawfur was on the Highrock- my Highrock. He must have known that Raptorclaw took my last life. But what he didn't know was that I had a friend named Feralstar. All I had to do was sneak out, then I could end Raptorclaw's life myself. Clawfur leapt off of the Highrock and began talking with Reedpelt. With no cat looking, I leapt up and ran out of camp. Then I hid behind a bramble patch and peeked into camp. I needed help if I was to take down Raptorclaw. I needed my most loyal follower: Redfur. She was always loyal to my cause: destroying the rogue population. I wanted to bring Stagfur and Ashtail, but it would be quite suspicious if all three of my strongest followers suddenly disappeared. But with Redfur at my side, I would be able to easily take Raptorclaw down. I patiently waited until Redfur was close to me, then I hissed her name,

"Redfur! Over here!" I lashed my tail as she looked around, slightly alarmed. "Redfur! Get your tail over here!" I hissed loudly, almost giving away my position when Clawfur looked in my direction, his tail twitching. But, luckily, he returned to his conversation. Redfur trotted out of camp walking over to me.

"Foxstar! You're alive? But I saw-"

"I know. But I still have one more life. Help me kill Raptorclaw, and I will make you my new deputy." I said, hoping she liked bartering. Of course, Redfur jumped on the offer, her amber eyes glowing in the night. Her tail twitched excitedly.

"Come on, they must be heading back to their camp by now." I said, turning and trotting quickly through the marshes. The marsh never seemed so large as Redfur and I pursued the battle patrol. We came upon them as the group was dividing into threes and crossing the Thunderpath in their little groups. I chuckled. Redfur, eager for more battle, began to stalk forward, searching for Raptorclaw. I placed my paw in front of her,

"Not yet! Wait until Raptorclaw is alone. Then we strike." Redfur nodded, glaring at Raptorclaw, who was grouped with two other she-cats. Evantually, Raptorclaw and those two-cats were last. My claws itched for that black cat. _{I will kill her, if it's the last thing I do. I can't disappoint Feralstar.}_ When Raptorclaw was about to cross the Thunderpath, I stormed out from the trees, and grabbed her tail. She flopped onto her stomach, her fur puffed up. I flipped her onto her back, and dug my claws into her throat.

"Leaving so soon, Raptorclaw?" I laughed. Shadowstar, who saw what was going on from a strip of grass in the middle the Thunderpath, yowled,

"Foxstar! Stay away from her!" He screeched. Leaping into action, Shadowstar flung himself onto the Thunderpath and dashed across, dodging and ducking the oncoming monsters. I laughed at him, and yowled at Redfur, who was watching from the roots of a nearby tree.

"Get him!" I screeched, my claws on Raptorclaw's throat. Redfur leapt out of the marshes, slamming to Shadowstar and wrestling with him. Redfur had the upper paw, she was used to fighting in the marshes, using the mud and tall grasses to her advantage as she slashed and bit at the Fallowclan leader.

"Keep him at bay!" I growled as Redfur slashed Shadowstar across the cheek. I turned my attention to the writhing she-cat beneath me. "Bet you wish you were dead, hm? Such a shame!" I chuckled at her. Raptorclaw tried to swipe at my muzzle, but I dodged the attack. I would NOT let this stupid she-cat ruin my deal with Feralstar. I retaliated her attack with my own, clawing her muzzle with my free paw. She yowled in pain. Suddenly Raptorclaw kicked up her hindlegs, knocking the wind out of my lungs. My grip weakened on her throat. Raptorclaw pushed me off onto the edge of the Thunderpath, and I stood up, standing my ground as Raptorclaw advanced on me. Then, I heard a whisper in my ear.

 _"Do not let this cat live. Kill her."_

It was Feralstar. He was watching! With him watching, I could not- would not- lose! Feeling the power course through my veins, I let out a battle cry. I charged at Raptorclaw, and knocked her over. I began clawing at her, ripping her black fur and listening, in satisfaction, as she cried out in pain. Shadowstar, who had Redfur pinned under his paws, saw this and leapt to help her. I turned my attention towards him, slashing at his muzzle. But that didn't stop him. Shadowstar barreled into me, once again knocking the wind out of me. I growled. How were these cats so powerful?! Redfur leapt to her feet and pounced on Shadowstar. Shadowstar yowled in pain, and once again began fighting with the russet she-cat. I shakily stood to my paws and looked at Raptorclaw. She was laying on the ground, breathing raggedly. This was my chance!

 _"Now is your chance to redeem yourself."_

Feralstar hissed at me. I chuckled darkly. I placed on paw in front of the other, feeling Feralstar's grey eyes burn into my pelt. I slowly advanced towards her, my claws digging into the ground. As I reached Raptorclaw's unconscious body, I raised a black paw. I heard Feralstar's voice in my ears, egging me on. I lowered my paw to her throat, digging it into her throat. Raptorclaw's unconscious body twitched from the pain.

Suddenly a huge force knocked me, with black fur caught in my claws, onto the Thunderpath. I scrambled up, looking around. Who just knocked me onto the Thunderpath?! Shadowstar was battling viciously with Redfur. But Redfur was beginning to exhaust. The previous battle must've tired her. _{Redfur is strong. She can hold her own.}_ I stalked back over to Raptorclaw's body. Then I heard Redfur call out my name,

"Foxstar! Help!" She cried as she tried to pin Shadowstar, and failed. Shadowstar then flipped her onto her back, and the two began wrestling. It didn't take long before Shadowstar had pinned Redfur under his paws, and the two exchanged blows. I looked between her and Raptorclaw. I was about to leap to help Redfur, my kithood friend, but Feralstar's voice echoed in my ears,

 _"Don't help her! She is trying to distract you. If she can't fight, then she is useless. Remember our deal!" Feralstar growled into my ear._

I remembered the deal I had struck with Feralstar. If I had cleansed the forest of all rogues, loners, and those of impure blood, then he would give me as many lives as I needed to rule over the forest as long as I saw fit. I snarled at Redfur, leaving her to fight Shadowstar by herself. I was about to claw Raptorclaw's throat when the same force as before knocked me onto the Thunderpath. I snarled, and saw the outline of two cats standing over Raptorclaw.

"Who are you?! Get out of my way!" I yowled at them. The two cats stepped forward. Suddenly the moon came out from behind a cloud, and illuminated their faces. It was Fang and Feather! "But you're dead!" I snarled, "I watched you die!" I said, disbelief dripping in my voice.

"I hope you're satisfied." Fang said. "You may be a leader, but you have killed to get your way. It's time you got a taste of your own medicine." With that, the two cats charged at me, backing me onto the Thunderpath. Horror made my heart twist. "Feralstar!" I cried as a monster nearly took my tail off. Suddenly, in a swirl of darkness, I saw Feralstar standing between me and the two Starclan cats, facing me.

 _"You can't even kill a cat unconscious in front of you. I should have never made a deal with you."_ Feralstar then slammed into my chest, knocking me farther onto the path. I stood up, my legs shaking. I growled, my teeth bared, "I can't trust any of you cats! Just wait and I will take over the entire forest! I will rule alone!" I yowled at them. Fang glanced down the Thunderpath, and nodded,

"Well, if you are so invincible, now is the chance to prove it." He smirked. I whipped my head to my right, and like he said, a monster barreled towards me. My paws froze, and my green eye's widened. I screeched loudly in fear as the monster bore down on me. The last thing I heard was Feralstar.

 _"You can't even keep the lives I give you. You will be sorry."_

* * *

 **Raptorclaw's Point of View**

Raptorclaw woke up to the scent of herbs. She gasped, and immediately regretted it. Pain made her entire body sore, from the tip of her nose to the bottoms of her paws. Mintfur looked at her.

"Don't move, Raptorclaw! You took a severe beating from Foxstar. But don't worry. You are safe now!" She said, applying cobwebs and a paste to the scratch marks on her throat.

"W..." Raptorclaw tried to speak, but her throat hurt, "Where is..." She winced from the pain. "Foxst- ah!" She clawed the ground as a fresh wave of pain overtook her.

"Foxstar is dead. He got run over by a monster. Shadowstar said that right before he died, he saw your parents. Your real parents. They, along with another cat he didn't know, drove Foxstar onto the Thunderpath. But let's not talk too much. You won't be able to hunt or patrol for several days."

"He...He saw them..?" Raptorclaw croaked out, her voice ragged. Mintfur nodded, and left to grab some cobwebs for a scratch on her muzzle.

"Yes. He saw your parents, and another cat. But he didn't know who the third cat was. Honestly, I am a little jealous." Mintfur joked. Raptorclaw grinned, but her body tensed from the pain.

"Where...are my..allies?" Raptorclaw rasped, her eyes wincing.

"They are all out in the clearing with the rest of Fallowclan. They are staying with us until you are better. Here. Have these poppy seeds so you can go back to sleep." Mintfur said, placing 5 small seeds in front of her. Lapping them up, she sighed. Soon her pain disappeared and sleep overcame her.


	27. The Cave

It had been almost a week since the battle with Marshclan. Foxstar was dead. Raptorclaw had been told that her parents were there when he was killed. She wished that she was awake so she could see them one last time. Mintfur said that she would get to be with them, one day. Raptorclaw had sadly agreed, and Mintfur had continued treating her wounds.

Raptorclaw led her cats out of the forest. As she emerged out of the forest, the moor opened up to them. Comet breathed, "Wow..I never knew there such open space. I thought the world was just trees and Two-leg buildings everywhere." The rest of the group chuckled at this, imagining a world full of Two-legs cramped together.

Raptorclaw stepped into the moors, "Come on you guys, let's go look for a camp. Anything that could provide shelter and protection." Leopardroar nodded, and sprinted ahead,  
"Let's go!" He laughed. Rabbitpaw, Apple, Indigo and Violet began sprinting after him, their laughs growing softer as they hared across the meadows. Raptorclaw looked at the rest of the cats who had stayed with her,  
"I guess we can split up. Let's go find something." She began trotting through the plains. Shadow, Comet, Robinpaw, Goldy and her kittens, whom she named Skykit and Cloudkit, followed.

After scouring the moors for a suitable camp, Raptorclaw heard something in the distance:  
"Raptorclaw! Over here! Look at this!" It was Apple, and he sounded pretty excited. A grin crossing her muzzle, Raptorclaw hared towards his voice. The six cats followed, their tails streaming behind them. Raptorclaw reached Apple, who was standing in front of a narrow opening to what looked like a cave. "Leopardroar, Rabbitpaw, Indigo and Violet are exploring. It looks unoccupied." Raptorclaw smiled. Her eyes lit up as she squeezed. into the cave, with descended into the ground,

The opening of the cave was narrow, but it opened up quite a bit. One the ground leveled out, Raptorclaw looked around. It was cool, and stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. Leopardroar, Rabbitpaw, Violet and Indigo were exploring as well. It was big enough to house all of the clans put together, including Raptorclaw's cats and several extra. Raptorclaw nodded as the rest of the cats entered. Skykit and Cloudkit began wrestling on the stone floor. Raptorclaw began thinking,

"This is a very good location. The only problem is that there won't be too much light, since there is only one entr-"

"I think you spoke too soon, Raptorclaw!" Robinpaw called. Raptorclaw ran over, her tail lifted high. There was a second entrance. This one was larger than the one that Raptorclaw had squeezed into. The opening was wide, and plenty of light flooded through. _{How did I miss this?}_ She sniffed the entrance. Raptorclaw smiled,

"I think this is going to be a good camp. Robinpaw, Leopardroar, Comet, and Shadow, you four come with me and we will set up borders."

* * *

"And this is our camp. It's a large semi-underground cave with two entrances. And...well that is basically the end of the tour." Raptorclaw turned and smiled back at the two leaders.

Shadowstar and Clawstar, as well as two cats from each clan to accompany them, had requested a tour of her new territory. Raptorclaw had happily obliged, giving them a tour of their territory and camp. She had shown them the moors, the rabbits, birds, and mice they hunt and had shown them the cave.

"Thank you for this tour, Raptorclaw. You truly do have your own clan here." Clawstar said, his golden eyes shining. "When will you get your nine lives and leader name?" He asked, his head tilted slightly. Shadowstar looked at his fellow leader, then back at Raptorclaw. Her father nodded.

"It's about time you got your nine lives, Raptorclaw. Meet us at the border, tonight. And bring you're medicine cat with you. Who is your medicine cat?"

"Indigo. She..." Raptorclaw looked back into the cave. "She is playing with Cloudkit and Skykit over there." She gestured towards the light grey, slender she-cat. Clawstar nodded,

"Bring her with you tonight. She will need to see Starclan." Clawstar said, his scarred pelt rippling as he examined the cave and it's inhabitants. One of the cats he brought him with, Forestshadow, was interacting with Apple and Comet. Raptorclaw nodded,

"Ok. I will be waiting at Sundown..at the border." Raptorclaw nodded, looking at the two leaders. "But can I tell them that I will be gone tonight?"

"Of course." Shadowstar nodded.

Raptorclaw looked around. She needed a place to announce. She found a large rock jutting from the ground, and leapt onto it. "Um..Everyone..All cats old enough to ..uh.. catch prey, gather underneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" She yowled. The cats slowly gathered, looking up at her expectingly. Raptorclaw looked at the cats, "Hi every cat..Uhm.." She looked over at Shadowstar, and he nodded to her. Gathering up her courage, Raptorclaw looked at the cats, "I am leaving tonight to get my nine lives a-"

"About time, Raptorclaw!" A shout came from the crowd. Shadowstar shot a glare to Leopardroar. Raptorclaw giggled, and continued,

"I am getting my nine lives tonight. I will leave tonight, and Indigo, I want you to come with me." She stated. Indigo's dark blue eyes widened, and she looked around awkwardly. Raptorclaw kept speaking, "Robinpaw, Rabbitpaw, Leopardroar, you three will remain in charge while I am gone. Everyone ok with that?" She asked, her tail swishing as she finished. Everyone nodded. Raptorclaw leapt down and looked at Shadowstar and Clawstar.

"I am going to head back to my camp and get ready. You should get ready too, Raptorclaw. This might be a long journey." Clawstar said. Shadowstar nodded, agreeing with the brown tom. Raptorclaw smiled,

"Ok. What do I need..to get ready?" She asked.

"Plenty of sleep. Take a nap. Make sure you are energized and strong for this journey." Shadowstar answered. He licked her between the ears, and with that, the two leaders and their escorts dashed out of the cave before Raptorclaw could offer to walk them back.

"Hm. I'm going to take a nap." She said. Raptorclaw looked for a place she could use a Leader's Den. She moved into a nice-sized dent in the wall that she could use as a den. There was no nest yet, but the clan was still settling in and deciding where the dens would go. Raptorclaw yawned and curled up, using her tail to keep herself warm. 

* * *

"Good." Clawstar said, "You are here. Let's go." He nodded as Raptorclaw arrived with Indigo followed. Both Clawstar and Shadowstar were alone, so only Raptorclaw brought someone else with her. Shadowstar nodded, and the two leaders took off into the night. Raptorclaw followed, gesturing for Indigo to follow.  
"Where are we going?" She caught up with Raptorclaw. Both of the she-cats didn't falter while they talked, but Raptorclaw frowned.  
"I don't know. We are going to get my nine lives so I can be named leader but.." Raptorclaw paused to breathe as she followed Clawstar and Shadowstar, "So where it is, I don't know." She frowned. Indigo was silent the rest of the journey. Raptorclaw pumped her legs faster to catch up with the two toms, and they suddenly stopped. Raptorclaw yelped as she crashed into Clawstar. Clawstar jumped, but relaxed when he realized it was just Raptorclaw.

"We are here. We cannot proceed, but you and Indigo can." Shadowstar said. Raptorclaw looked at Shadowstar, and he nodded at her. "You will be fine. You will know what to do. Now go. We won't leave." He nuzzled her and Raptorclaw smiled. Both she and Indigo padded forwards through the shadows. She entered a very tight cave, using her whiskers and paws to find her way around in the darkness. It became really tight, and Raptorclaw thought for a moment she wouldn't fit. But suddenly the cave opened up, and Raptorclaw gasped.

A beautiful ring of shining stones surrounded a beautiful crystal jutting out of the ground. Both Indigo and Raptorclaw gaped at the beautiful stone. Raptorclaw stepped in the ring of stones and lay down in front of the stone. Indigo looked at her, and copied the black cat. She lay a little beside Raptorclaw and put her nose on the stone. Indigo suddenly relaxed; she was fast asleep. Hesitating for only a second, Raptorclaw did the same. She was instantly swept into darkness.


	28. The Leader

Raptorclaw looked around, scanning the terrain around her. It was dark, but the stars and moon shone above provided enough light for Raptorclaw and Indigo to realize that they weren't in any territory that Raptorclaw knew.

"Where are we?" She asked, trying to make out any familiar rocks and trees. A sudden whirring noise caused Raptorclaw to look up. The stars were slowly, but surely, swirling down to meet them. Indigo's fur stood on end, but Raptorclaw wasn't as nervous as the medicine cat-in-training. The stars landed in front of them, and started to take form. Nine cats appeared in front of her.

"Where are we?" Raptorclaw repeated. The cats, together in unison, answered at once,

"You are in Starclan."

"What?!" Alarmed flowed through Raptorclaw's body. "Did we die?!" Her red eyes widened. One of the cats chuckled,

"No, Raptorclaw. You are here to earn your nine lives." Suddenly the bright light surrounding the cats dimmed, and they took form. Raptorclaw gasped. Lionstar, Sandstream, and her parents, along with several other cats she didn't know, stood gazing on her fondly.

A cat stepped forward. Raptorclaw didn't recognize this cat. She was a golden she-cat, with lighter stripes running down her back.

"Raptorclaw. My name is Sunnyheart. I am Silverstripe's mother- your grandmother. I died before I could see you grow into the warrior you are now. But now I have a chance to give you this life of compassion. Be mindful of those cats weaker than you, and put them first." Sunnyheart touched her nose to Raptorclaw's nose.

The life flowed through Raptorclaw, powerful and full, and she smiled as the power subsided. Raptorclaw watched as Sunnyheart backed into the crowd. Then a new cat stepped forward, and Raptorclaw mewed,

"Rockfall.." The grey Marshclan tom winced as he heard his name. Raptorclaw remembered seeing his body outside the camp just before the battle. But his battle scars were gone, and he looked healthy. As he approached, Rockfall looked in her eyes, and swished his tail;

"Raptorclaw, I give you this life of knowledge. Use it to make the right decisions, and to know between right and wrong." He touched his nose to hers and the knew life struck her in the head like lightning. Suddenly Raptorclaw could map out the entire territory, and name all the cats in all three clans.

As Rockfall backed into the crowd, there was silence. One of the cats turned and whispered _"You can do it...don't be afraid."_ A cat stepped before Raptorclaw and, almost involuntarily, Raptorclaw's claws unsheathed. Redfur was staring at the ground. She looked at Raptorclaw, a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"I came to Starclan..just to give this life to you. I wanted to give you a life of forgiveness. Please use it to forgive your enemies, and to never hold grudges against a cat. And remember to forgive yourself, too." She hesitated, before touching her nose to Raptorclaw's and she felt the lightning course through her body. Redfur looked at her, her amber eyes filled with sadness.

"I though that following Foxstar would be the right thing. I thought that ridding the forest of rogues would be..." Redfur paused to think over her words. "I didn't know how wrong I was. But now I know. Thanks for...for giving me this opportunity to give you one of your lives.." Redfur said. Raptorclaw frowned. She wanted to step forward and comfort her, but she was too late. She watched as Redfur, in a swirl of darkness, disappeared.

There was silence for a moment. Another cat stepped in front of Raptorclaw. It was Sandstream. A vivid memory played back in Raptorclaw's head of when Foxstar viciously and mercilessly clawed Sandstream's throat. She frowned.

"Raptorclaw, I give you a life of courage. Use it to stare your enemy in the face, and move forward." Sandstream pressed her nose to Raptorclaw, and lightning coursed through her body, causing Raptorclaw to gasp and stagger. Indigo moved in to steady her. Raptorclaw stood up straight again, and looked at Sandstream, her red eyes gleaming,

"Snowfoot...She misses you." Raptorclaw mewed quietly. Sandstream nodded, her brown eyes shining in the moonlight.

"She has grown into a beautiful, strong warrior. I am proud of her." Sandstream meowed before turning and padding towards the cats. Raptorclaw made a mental note to tell Snowfoot when she saw her next.

Another cat approached, and Raptorclaw quietly gasped. It was Feather, her true blood-mother. Raptorclaw wanted to leap towards her mother and embrace her, but she held herself back. This was her leadership ceremony. She shouldn't be prancing around like a kitten; but Raptorclaw settled with swishing her tail excitedly. Feather smiled, her soft blue eyes glimmering in the night. Feather nuzzled her and spoke,

"Raptorclaw..I am so proud of you. You have grown so much. You don't know the joy I have in giving you this life. I give you a life of Mother's Love; use it to protect your clan like they are your own kits."

Feather lovingly touched her nose with Raptorclaw's. Raptorclaw expected this life to be soft and warm, but it was one of the most powerful. A burning flame swept through her body, causing her to unsheathe her claws. She wanted to kill anything that harmed her friends and family. Her fur spiked as the feeling subsided.

"Thank you..mother." Raptorclaw smiled.

"Good luck in being a leader. You might need it!" Feather playfully nuzzled her daughter, and Raptorclaw frowned as her mother joined the other cats. _Please don't leave me! I can't say goodbye so soon!_ Then came a dark tom, with crimson eyes.

"Don't worry Raptorclaw. Feather and I aren't going any where so soon."

"Father...?" Raptorclaw asked. The tom nodded, and smiled at her.

"I give you a life of hope. Use it to guide your cats through the darkest of times, and to see the light at the end of the tunnel." He touched his nose to her. Raptorclaw felt the life flow through her, filling her up until she thought she would burst. She beamed at her father, and he smiled in return, before turning and moving back into the crowd.

Then Raptorclaw gasped. Spottedpaw walked up to her. "Spottedpaw..but.."

"Shush Raptorclaw. It's alright. I died just after the battle, after you and Shadowstar left."

"I'm so sorry..I didn't k-"

"It wasn't your allies who struck me down." Spottedpaw smiled. "I give you a life of humor. Don't take everything so seriously. It's ok to have fun!" Spottedpaw's eyes gleamed as she touched her nose with Raptorclaw's. A joyful feeling struck Raptorclaw in the stomach, making her giggle as Spottedpaw backed up. "Tell Darkpaw, my brother, I said hi!" She smiled and trotted back to join the other cats.

Raptorclaw smiled. Then a tom approached her. She didn't know this cat. His black, well-kept fur shimmered, and he smiled,

"My name is Midnight. I was the first rogue that Foxstar, who was Foxfang at the time, killed. But now that he is gone, many innocent rogues are avenged and can live their after-life in peace. I give you this life of Justice. Use it to bring all the guilty cats to light." The rogue, Midnight, touched his grey nose to hers, and the life soared through her, filling her up and giving her the desire to give all cats equal treatment; and to punish those who go against the code. Midnight backed away, his amber eyes gleaming.

Lionstar stepped forward. Out of the corner of her vision, she saw Indigo's eyes widen as the large, golden tom in front of her. Lionstar spoke,

"Raptorclaw..I am sorry for how I acted the last time I saw you. I was scared, I feared that you would start a fight, or get yourself killed in front of the clan. I was afraid, that is why I kicked you out. I wanted to apologize. Do you forgive me..?"

"Of course I do. I..I am also sorry for how I tried to challenge you. You are- were- the leader. I was angry as well. Do you forgive me, as well?" She asked, her eyes gleaming as she swished her tail. Lionstar chuckled and continued.

"I give you two virtues for your final life. I give you patience. Leading a clan can be hard, but don't let it overcome you. The second virtue I give you is honor. Hold yourself at the highest, but don't forget about those aren't as strong as you." The last life felt light, almost as if she could fly. Lionstar backed up.

"You are now a leader. Raptorclan is looking to you as their leader. Don't let them down. Raptorstar! Raptorstar!" Lionstar began cheering. Soon all of the cats, exluding Raptorstar, began cheering. She felt pride and happiness fill her to the brim.

"Raptorstar! Raptorstar!" The Starclan cats cheered. Lionstar looked at her.

"Make me proud, Raptorstar.." He smiled and touched her nose, transporting both her and Indigo back to the cave...

* * *

Authors Note:

OMG YES FINALLY ^^ So happy I got her nine lives finished.  
Sunnyheart - Compassion  
Rockfall - Knowledge  
Redfur - Forgiveness  
Sandstream - Courage  
Feather - Mother's Love  
Fang - Hope  
Spottedpaw - Humor  
Midnight - Justice  
Lionstar - Patience and Honor


	29. The Raptor

Raptorstar walked out of the cave, Indigo following right behind her. Shadowstar was keeping watch while Clawstar was dozing off to the side. Shadowstar saw her and beamed with pride. He quickly poked Clawstar awake and ran over to meet his daughter. Raptorstar smiled as Shadowstar nuzzled her proudly,

"Congratulations, Raptorcl- er.. star. I will have to get used to calling you Raptorstar. Or maybe I should keep calling you Raptorkit." He teased. Raptorstar laughed and Clawstar joined them. Shadowstar was about to speak, but Clawstar beat him to it:

"I can't wait to start leading alongside you. This had better be good." Clawstar smiled and dipped his head in respect. Shadowstar and Indigo followed, each dipping their heads to honor the new leader. Raptorstar smiled.

"We should head back home. The sun will be rising soon, and maybe you could surprise your cats when you get back." Indigo said, her long tail swishing from side to side. The three leaders smiled, and Raptorstar nodded,

"Yeah..that's probably a good idea. Let's get back before Leopardroar tears up the entire cave." The four cats laughed and began trodding back.

* * *

As the cats were trotting back, Clawstars thoughts began to wander. He became leader two nights before Raptorstar did, and he wandered who she saw. _{Did she see Spottedpaw?}_ He thought. His thoughts wandered back to several days before.

Spottedpaw had died when he and Reedpelt where off getting his nine lives from Starclan. Bearpaw, Reedpelt's apprentice had claimed that she died of her wounds from the battle, but he was suspicious. Bearpaw had said that he was out gathering cobwebs for Flowertail's wounds when she died. Grasspelt, one of Foxstar's followers, was washing blood off of his paws when Clawstar got back. Quickly putting two and two together, Clawstar had exiled Grasspelt as a precaution. He had warned the clan that any followers of Foxstar or his evil cause should leave the clan and the territory before Clawstar forces them out.

He looked over at Raptorstar and Indigo. Realizing that Indigo didn't have a proper warrior name, he spoke up,

"Do you plan on giving you cats proper names?" He asked, looking at Indigo and remembering all the other cats from the battle he didn't recognize.

"Well.." Raptorclaw thought for a moment, "I might give them proper names when we get back."

"Do you mean names like Leopardroar instead of just Leopard? Raptorstar instead of Raptor?" Indigo spoke up. Raptorstar nodded. Shadowstar began to speak,

"You will get a new name, such as Indigopelt or Indigowhisker." Shadowstar said. At that moment, The four cats reached the borders of the territories.

"I need to go now before my cats wonder where I went."

"You didn't tell your cats you left?" Shadowstar looked at Clawstar in horror.

"No, I did tell them." Clawstar chuckled and left, his tail streaming behind him. He felt the solid, hard dirt ground turn into marshy, wet dirt. He smiled. The cave where they took Raptorstar had the hardest ground, and his soft paw pads were not used to that kind of ground.

Clawstar stopped for a moment, looking through the occasional trees to see the full moon glittering above him. He saw the stars glittering beside the moon and he smiled. The many stars and the moon were still visible, even though several rays of sunlight began to show. He closed his eyes and breathed _{Starclan..Watch over Raptorstar and her clan. The majority of them are mostly made of kittypets and rogues..they will need your help.}_ He opened his eyes.

As Clawstar entered the camp, he noticed that several cats were awake. Ashtail, Mousefoot and Darkpaw were awake. He stared at Darkpaw, thinking of the young tom's sister. _{Hopefully Spottedpaw will the last cat to die at the paws of Foxstar's followers.}_ He thought. Darkpaw and his mother, Forestshadow, were still grieving the young she-cats death. Clawstar dug his claws into ground. He walked through camp and leapt onto the High Rock. He scanned the camp. More cats were slowly beginning to awaken, and the battle scarred tom sighed.

"May all cats old enough to hunt prey gather beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting." He said. The cats began waking up more quickly, each cat curiously gathering below the rock. Darkpaw looked at him in curiousity. Clawstar smiled.

"I think it's time one of us got our warrior name.."

* * *

Raptorstar smiled as the cats gathered around her, chanting her name and giving her congratulatory licks on her shoulder and sides. She smiled from ear to ear. Raptorstar eagerly thanked her cats and Leopardroar, who looked excited, approached her.

"Raptorstar! Hey! Welcome back! We sorted out all of the dens. We had to dig the Warriors den into the wall because we thought it was too small. But yours in a little mini-cave behind the High rock. We also got the softest feathers and moss on the moors for everyone, so you get top-quality. And we also found a puddle of water in the back, so we put the Medicine cat den there. I hope you are ok with that! But who cares, go check your brand new den out!" He smiled. How was he this energetic this late in the night?

Raptorstar walked into her den, and smiled. It could fit about 3 cats, 4 cats they crowded in there, and soft moss and feathers lined the floors. She placed a paw on the moss and grinned,

"It's perfect! Thank you, Leopardroar. You are dismissed now." She smiled. Leopardroar chuckled and trotted out, leaving Raptorstar to herself. She laughed and pawed at the soft, springy moss on the floor. She quickly yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

Raptorstar woke up quickly, and smiled. She stood up and shook her black pelt out. Raptorstar quickly groomed her pelt down and looked around. She trotted out of the den and stretched her body, relaxing and yawning. She blinked her eyes and grinned. Raptorstar leapt onto the Highrock, looking eagerly at the cave that served as the clan's home. Many cats were awake. Goldy was watching her two kits, Skykit and Cloudkit, playing just outside the nursery. Comet and Apple were sharing tongues: sharing a rabbit while grooming each other and sharing any news.

Leaping down from the Highrock, Raptorstar began thinking about last night. Maybe it was time to give the rogues proper warrior names. Ideas floated through her head, and she began brainstorming about their personality and what names they might like. She knew what names she would give Goldy, Indigo and Shadow. She was wondering what she could name Comet, when Robinpaw and Rabbitpaw suddenly emerged from the Apprentices den, or what she assumed was the Apprentices den. She frowned.

Robinpaw and Rabbitpaw have been apprentices for the entire journey. _{If anyone deserves a warrior name, it's them.}_ Raptorstar smiled; she knew the perfect names for the two.

* * *

"May all cats old enough to hunt gather below the Highrock for an announcement!" Rabbitpaw looked up as Raptorstar. _{Oohh..What's going on?}_ Rabbitpaw smiled. Her stubby tail flicked upward as she trotted over to the rock where Raptorstar was standing. Her pink eyes glittered with an excitement. Raptorstar began talking;

"Rabbitpaw, Robinpaw, please step forward." She mewed.

Suddenly realizing what was happening, Rabbitpaw leapt forward, her long legs carrying her to the Highrock. Her stubby tail waving in happiness and excitement. Raptorstar smiled.

"Rabbitpaw. You may have gone the last moon or so without a mentor, but you have also proven yourself many times over. Do you promise to defend the clan and the warrior code with your life?" She asked.

"I do, Raptorstar!" She nodded eagerly. The cats around her chuckled.

"Well, by the power of Starclan," Raptorstar said. Rabbitpaw was quivering with excitement, "I give you your warrior name. From this moment forward, you shall be known as Rabbitleap. May your kindness and loyalty be honored by Starclan. Rabbitleap! Rabbitleap!" The cats began cheering for Rabbitleap. She beamed as the cats began cheering her name.

"Now, Robinpaw. May you step forward, please?" Rabbitleap watched as her brother stepped forward. "Robinpaw." Raptorstar said, "Do you promise to defend the clan and the warrior code with your life?" She asked.

"I do!" He said, trying to retain some dignity despite the grin on his face.

"Well, by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment forward, you shall be known as Robinwing. May your intelligence and strength be honored by Starclan. Robinwing! Robinwing!"

The clan began cheering for Robinwing, and then began cheering for both Robinwing and Rabbitleap.

"Now, remember you two." Raptorstar continued, "You both will guard the two entrances of camp tonight, and must not speak a word for the entire night." Rabbitleap eagerly nodded, trying not to say anything.

"Now that you two are warriors, it is time we got warrior names for the rest of the clan." Rabbitleap giggled as the rest of the rogues looked around, almost in confusion.

"Apple, Violet Comet and Shadow. Please step forward." Rabbitleap smiled. Her pink eyes glittered. "You four are exceptional warriors. Do you each promise to uphold the Warrior code and promise to protect Raptorclan, even if it costs you life?"

"I do." The four cats said in unison.

"Then I give you four your warrior names. Apple, you shall be known as Appleleaf. Starclan honors you courage and bravery in battle. Comet, you shall be known Cometstrike. Your loyalty and intelligence are honored by Starclan. Shadow, you shall be known as Shadowfur. Starclan honors your strength and courage. Violet, you shall be known as Violetclaw. Starclan values your bravery and courage. Appleleaf! Cometstrike! Shadowfur! Violetclaw! You four shall also help guard the camp tonight in a silent vigil."

"Appleleaf! Cometstrike! Shadowfur! Violetclaw!" The clan echoed.

"Goldy, Indigo, would you two come forward please?" Raptorstar continued. Rabbitleap eagerly watched as Goldy left her kits and stepped forward, and Indigo joined the queen.

"Goldy and Indigo. You two are extraordinary she-cats. Goldy, do you promise to uphold and protect the clan and warrior code as if they were your kits?" She asked. Goldy nodded, her tan pelt well-groomed and her green eyes glimmering in the morning light.

"I do." She nodded. Raptorstar smiled.

"Then, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Goldenheart. Your love and protection are a valueable asset to the clan. Goldenheart! Goldenheart!"

Goldenheart smiled and her two kits, Skykit and Cloudkit ran out and licked her legs and belly fur affectionately. Rabbitleap smiled as the clan cheered the mother. Raptorstar then continued:

"Indigo. You are certainly a unique she-cat. You are going to be the medicine cat of the clan. Do you promise to uphold the medicine cat code, communicate with Starclan, and to heal all and harm none?" The clan was silent as Raptorstar spoke.

"I do, Raptorstar." Indigo said.

"Then, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Indigofur. You are now the medicine cat of the clan. Indigofur! Indigofur!" Raptorstar stated.

The clan erupted into cheers, congratulating each other and the new medicine cat. Raptorstar's _ahem_ made the clan look back up.

"Remember, every cat, all of the new warriors have vigil tonight. Appleleaf, Cometstrike, and Shadowfur shall watch that entrance," Raptorstar beckoned towards the smaller entrance, "Violetclaw, Rabbitleap and Robinwing shall watch the larger entrance." She spoke. The cats began nodded, and Rabbitleap smiled. She eagerly trotted to the fresh kill pile and quickly devoured a small mouse.

Hopefully the night wouldn't be _too_ long.


	30. The Epilogue

Hello.

My name is Raptorstar.

I lead a clan, Raptorclan. Named after it's founder: me. I insisted that it be called something else; like Moorclan or Grassclan, since we lived on the moors. But my cats tend to be a little stubborn when they make up their minds.

There is one leader. Me. When the clan first started, I was extremely nervous, and I didn't know if I could handle it. But I've gotten over those nerves, and try to be my best when leading.

There was also fierce competition for the deputy position. Robinwing, Leopardroar, and Rabbitleap were tripping over themselves to win my approval and the deputy position. Evatually, I chose Leopardroar, my brother, to be my deputy, and Robinwing and Rabbitleap were given Senior Warrior titles.

My medicine cat is Indigofur. On the clans' first few days, she would meet Reedpelt and Mintfur at the border, and teach her ways of being a medicine cat. Now that those lessons are finished, she is as skilled as any other medicine cat.

Appleleaf, Cometstrike, Shadowfur, and Violetclaw are my warriors. Even though they used to be rogues and kittypets, they are as loyal as any other clan cat. The four cats had proved themselves many times over.

Goldenheart, such a sweet cat, is the mother of Skypaw and Cloudpaw, who are apprentices. Leopardroar got to mentor Skypaw, and Rabbitleap got to teach Cloudpaw. Both are quick learners, and will make for excellent warriors.  
Appleleaf, who has apparently fallen for Goldenheart, proposed on a nice sunny day, and gave her a pretty flower he had found in the moors. Goldenheart had graciously accepts, and the kits met their new father.

Speaking of mates, Robinwing had asked me to be his mate. I accepted, and we also had 3 kits. Two she-cats and a tom. I named the tom Stormkit, and I named the smallest she-cat Wolfkit; because even though she was small, she apparently was the strongest of the bunch: wrestling her blind, deaf siblings for a spot to suckle feed. Robinwing named the last she-kit Sunkit.

Leopardroar filled in for my position for the six moons I was out nursing my kits. Leopardroar also has a mate now: Rabbitleap. They don't have any kits, yet. But Rabbitleap has said that they would have kits soon.

But not everything has been so perfect to the clan. About 1 year ago, it started raining. Hard. It was raining for at least 3 days straight, and the cave nearly got flooded. We had to evacuate the camp and move to a temporary new camp on higher grounds. No cat got killed, luckily, but I almost lost a life when Appleleaf almost got swept away by an oncoming torrent. He only had several scratches and bruises, but he wasn't seriously hurt.

Once the flood receded we moved back into the cave. The water had absorbed into the ground, and all the nests were destroyed. The fresh kill was washed away somewhere. Any prey that remained was too waterlogged too be any good. We spent several days after that rebuilding, and the other two clans, Fallowclan and Marshclan, each gave us some prey to help.

We made a quick recovery after that, but another disaster awaited us. Leaf-bare had arrived and it brought disease. Both Raptorclan and Fallowclan had ill cats. All of the medicine cats of the clans met up and tried to find a way to cure the mysterious illness. I lost one of my lives, but the disease suddenly let up afterwards, and the sick cats fought it off.

The flood and the illness made us stronger. The rest of leaf-bare was pretty hard; a lot of our prey had also contracted the disease and perished. But we found a way to survive. Rabbitleap had her kits right after leaf-bare. Two strong toms, whom she named Adderkit and Viperkit because (and I quote) 'These kits have the sharpest teeth'.

Viperkit and Adderkit are almost apprentices now. They have grown as strong as their parents, and many of the warriors are eager to see if they will mentor the two toms.

Now that the worst has past and a bright future is visible, Raptorclan has grown. We have plenty of apprentices; and Wolfpaw is now the medicine cat apprentice. The other two clans treat us with serious respect, and Clawstar and his clan are talking about gathering every moon to have peace talks and see what is going on amongst the other clans. Maybe we should have gatherings? But gathering or no gathering, it is clear that having gatherings can strengthen the bond between the three clans, but we can also fare without one.

Because we are Raptorclan. And we are strong.

* * *

Updated list of the Clan Allegiances

 **Raptorclan**

The newest clan. They are strong, independent cats who value the warrior code.

 **Leader:**  
Raptorstar (8/9 lives) - Graceful black she-cat with red eyes

 **Deputy:**  
Leopardroar - Grey tom with black spots, amber eyes and a scarred left ear  
Apprentice: Skypaw

 **Medicine Cat:**  
Indigofur: Grey, slender she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Apprentice: Wolfpaw

 **Senior Warriors:**

Rabbitleap (See Nursery)

Robinwing: Brown, scarred tom with a long tail and blue eyes  
Apprentice: Cloudpaw

 **Warriors:**

Appleleaf: Ginger tom with white undercoat and green eyes  
Apprentice: Sunpaw

Shadowfur: Grey tom with black stripes and amber eyes  
Apprentice: Stormpaw

Cometstrike: Brown tom with black spots

Violetclaw: Slender grey she-cat with green eyes

Goldenheart: Tan she-cat with golden stripes running down her back

 **Apprentices:**

Skypaw: A dark tan tom with jade eyes

Cloudpaw: Brown she-cat with light grey underpelt and blue eyes

Wolfpaw: Strong, yet small grey she-cat with green eyes

Stormpaw: Black tom with white under pelt and orange eyes

Sunpaw: Light brown she-cat with deep ruby eyes

 **Nursery:**

Rabbitleap: Tan female with long legs and pink eyes  
Kits: Viperkit and Adderkit

Viperkit: Grey tom with sharp teeth and pink eyes. 5 moons old

Adderkit: Brown tom with sharp, orange eyes. 5 moons old.

* * *

 **Fallowclan**

A loyal, kind clan. They follow the warrior code.

 **Leader:  
** Shadowstar: Black tom with amber eyes (7/9 lives)

 **Deputy:**  
Jaywing: Light grey tom with blue eyes and a scarred face

 **Medicine cat:**  
Deerfoot: Brown tom with dark eyes and stubby tail

 **Senior Warriors:**

Birchleaf: White she-cat with grey spots and grey eyes.

Riverheart: Blue-grey tom with deep blue eyes

Adderfang: Tan tom with a long tail and yellow eyes

 **Warriors:**

Mountainstorm: Strong, grey tom with orange eyes

Desertflower: Beautiful orange she-cat with emerald green eyes

Daisyfoot: A she-cat with spiky, tan fur and pink eyes

Quailheart: Brown she-cat with white undercoat and grey-blue eyes

Snowfoot: A fluffy white she-cat with pink eyes

 **Queens:**

Silverstripe: A silver she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes. Expecting kits.

 **Elders:**

Mintfur - White she-cat with light green eyes.

* * *

 **Marshclan**

A formerly evil clan that is, slowly but surely, on the road to recovery. They are smart and skilled hunters.

 **Leader:  
** Clawstar: Large, battle-scarred male with deep, amber eyes (8/9 Lives)

 **Deputy:**  
Mousefoot: Wise, grey female with tiny feet and a long tail

 **Medicine cat:**  
Reedpelt: Dark grey tom with sharp, spiky fur and green eyes

Bearfur: Black tom with large paws and dark eyes.

 **Senior Warriors:**

Stagfur: Large brown tom with scarred ears and a green eyes

Ashtail: Grey tom with dark spots. One blue eye and one green eye.  
 **  
Warriors:**

Forestshadow: Brindle she-cat with hazel eyes

Darkclaw: Young Grey male with dark blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Flowerleaf: Graceful white she-cat with orange stripes and blue eyes

Smokekit: Light grey she-cat with green eyes

Blizzardkit: White tom with one blue eye and one green eye


	31. The Authors Note

Hey guys :D I have finally completed this story, and I started a new story, White as Night. It is a Zootopia Fanfiction. Go check it out sometime soon~

But anyway this is kind of a late thank you. This was my very first story on Fanfiction, and I am so proud with how it turned out. I have had many ideas for a sequel, and I might just start a sequel to Raptorstar's Memories/Forgotten Memories when I finish 'White As Night'.

I also updated all of the chapters/gave them names. I hope you like them ^^

Also updated the final epilogue/clan alliegiences.

And yes, I am going to write a sequel for this story, starring the descendants of Raptorstar, Leopardroar and all your favorite cats, as well as a new bad guy, too :O I will start working on the story after I finish White As Night.

Thank you everybody for you support of this story, and I hope all my future stories will be a success as well ^^ Thank you! You guys are awesome!


End file.
